Ocean and Royal
by Arta Lucis Caelum
Summary: Hati yang terluka akankah tersembuhkan, masa lalu kembali mengoyak hatinya. Melukainya dengan ribuan pedang yang mengoyak-ngoyak jiwa dan raganya. Rasa perih itu begitu menyakitkan. Pertemuan ini... apakah sebuah takdir?
1. Chapter 1

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Ocean and Royal**

Author: Arta Lucis Caelum

Rated: T - Indonesian - Fantasy/Adventure - Reviews: 33 - Published: 03-17-13 - Updated: 08-22-13

id:9108510

Hati yang terluka akankah tersembuhkan, masa lalu kembali mengoyak hatinya. Melukainya dengan ribuan pedang yang mengoyak-ngoyak jiwa dan raganya. Rasa perih itu begitu menyakitkan. Pertemuan ini... apakah sebuah takdir?

* * *

**OCEANS AND ROYAL**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

* * *

Suara deburan ombak pagi itu terdengar sangat jelas, beradu dengan dek kapal yang terbuat dari kayu. Berayun-ayun bagaikan terombang-ambing diantara air yang membawa kapal tersebut menuju ke suatu tempat yang sudah direncanakan oleh kapten kapal. Suara seruan terdengar dengan lantang diatas tiang layar kapal utama. Disana terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan iris hijau memandang kearah laut lepas dengan tatapan datarnya. Menyerukan ia melihat sebuah kapal laut yang bernama jenis galleon yang umum digunakan pada abad pertengahan. Sepertinya itu kapal dagang atau mungkin kapal perang entahlah. Pemuda tersebut bersorak memanggil para kru kapal yang bersiap melakukan penyerangan terhadap kapal yang berlayar tidak jauh di dekat mereka tersebut.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu turun dengan memegang tali tambang yang tergantung disampingnya dan terikat di cabang dari tiang tersebut. Ia menjuntai dan dengan mulus menginjakkan kakinya diatas dek kapal. Suara gemuruh terdengar dari para kru saat nahkoda kapal membawa kapal mereka mendekati kapal dagang tersebut. Bendera jolly roger, berkibar diatas tiang utam. Bajak laut. Deru suara kapal laut mereka memecah ombak dan berlayar menuju buruan mereka. Suara tembakan dari masing-masing terdengar memecah keheningan laut yang hanya ditemani oleh suara air yang beriak karena angin. Pertempuran berlangsung sengit saat para kru bajak laut memasukki galleo, merampas harta dari kapal dagang tersebut serta membunuh para awak kapalnya dengan sekali sabetan pedang dan tembakan.

Tidak sedikit harta rampasan yang mereka dapatkan dan semua kru dibantai habis meninggalkan 5 anak kecil, dua anak laki-laki remaja, satu orang anak perempuan berumur 10 tahun dan selebihnya adalah anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun. Mereka berlima sepertinya adalah seorang budak yang dijual di pasar gelap, hal itu dapat kita lihat dari pakaian mereka yang lusuh serta kaki mereka yang dirantai. Kelima anak-anak tersebut berdiri didepan pemuda berambut merah dengan iris hijau yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar. Sementara anak-anak tersebut tampak sudah sangat ketakutan. Hingga sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berlima. Suara wanita bersuara lembut yang begitu terkesan penuh dengan kasih sayang terdengar oleh mereka yang sedang mengumpulkan harta dalam kapal tersebut begitupun dengan kelima anak-anak tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan gaun abu-abu berjalan dengan borgol dan kaki yang terpasung. Paras dari wanita itu tampak sangat kotor dan mata perak miliknya tampak memancarkan kecemasan. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati kelima anak-anak tersebut. Ketiga anak kecil tersebut mendekati wanita itu sementara sepasang remaja tersebut hanya berjalan mendekati, ketiga anak-anak yang menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukkan wanita itu.

"Sudah-sudah tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala anak-anak tersebut dan tersenyum. Anak-anak itu meraung karena ketakutan sementara wanita itu melihat kearah pemuda bersurai merah yang melihat kearahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seseorang dengan memakai mantel berwarna merah dan memakai topi yang memiliki bulu angsa di sisi kanan topi tersebut. Suara derap langkahnya begitu elegan beserta pedang di pinggangnya. Wanita beririskan perak tersebut memandang kearah orang tersebut.

"Wah, wah, apa yang kita temukan di kapal pedagang gelap ini?" ucapnya sambil mengambil topinya dan melepaskannya. Perak bertemu dengan safir, pria bersurai pirang itu tersenyum pada wanita berambut hitam. Ia berjalan mendekati wanita itu kemudian ia mengangkat topinya seraya meletakkan topi tersebut di dada dan membungkuk sebagai tanda kehormatan untuk wanita beririskan perak tersebut. "Sungguh tidak disangka akan bertemu dengan Putri Mahkota kerajaan Byakugan disini, kenapa anda bisa berada di kapal dagang seperti ini, Yang Mulia Hinata?" tanya pria tersebut sambil melihat wanita yang hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya sambil memeluk ke lima anak-anak tersebut. Wanita yang bernama Hinata tersebut agak memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang menjauhi pria bersurai pirang tersebut karena ia merasa janggal dengan bajak laut yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Begitu sopan dan berkharisma.

"Naruto, mau kita apakan mereka berenam ini?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah yang berada disamping pria bersurai pirang dengan iris biru tersebut. Sang kapten kapal yang bernama Naruto tersebut melihat kearah pemuda tersebut dan tersenyum seraya mengenakkan kembali topinya.

"Yah... biasanya kalian melakukan apa dengan tahanan kalian?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepala bagian belakangnya. "Lebih baik bawa mereka ke kapal, kali ini aku yang akan memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menenangkan anak-anak yang masih tampak ketakutan tersebut.

~Mer~

Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk diatas kursi di dalam kamar yang tampak sangat mewah. Disana ada kasur single dengan kelambu yang terbuka serta meja makan, meja kerja dengan di penuhi oleh buku-buku, peta, gulungan kertas-kertas yang tidak ia Hinata tidak tahu itu kertas apa terletak didalam sebuah keranjang dan tersusun sangat rapi. Serta ada sebuah globe yang berada disamping meja kerja tersebut. Peralatan antik menghiasi kamar mewah itu, Hinata pikir ini terlalu mewah untuk sebuah kapal perompak dan terlalu bersih.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala kala Naruto mendekatinya. Pria itu tersenyum kemudian ia berlutut dan melepaskan borgol yang mengunci seluruh pergerakan putri tersebut. Tidak ada kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh Hinata kecuali terima kasih. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan membawa kelima anak-anak itu pulang kekerajaannya, mengasuh mereka layaknya anaknya sendiri. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat kepala wanita yang masih menunduk tersebut. Mata birunya begitu kelam, haah, ia ingat dulu, yah dulu sekali, sebelum ia berubah menjadi sekarang ini, sebelum ia menjadi penjahat ditengah laut ini. Awal pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis kerajaan yang kedudukannya tidak bisa ia jangkau sampai mati sekalipun.

Gadis itu begitu lembut dan hangat, pemalu dan tampak sangat rapuh. Penyayang dan suka menolong. Walaupun dari keluarga kerajaan ia selalu membantu dirinya yang seorang gelandangan begitupun dengan teman-temannya. Selalu menangis kala ingin menangis, Naruto sangat menyayangi gadis itu dan perasaan itu tumbuh lebih besar lagi seiring berjalannya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Dengan mengarungi lautan ia ingin melepas rasa itu, walaupun ia sadar itu tidaklah efektif. Setiap malam ia terus dihantui oleh bayang-bayang gadis tersebut. Entahlah, ia jadi perompak hanya untuk pelampiasan perasaannya dan menjarah kapal-kapal pedagang gelap itu sangat menyenangkan baginya. Hanya sedikit yang terobati, yah sedikit tapi tidak apa asalkan rasa itu tidak menggerogotinya.

Saat rasa itu mulai terkikis, kenapa Tuhan lagi-lagi mempertemukannya dengan gadis itu. Gadis cantik nan anggun yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Diatas kapal pedagang gelap dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan. Walaupun wajah itu begitu kotor ia tahu, wanita ini adalah gadis itu, gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya dan membuatnya kabur dari kenyataan dan berjalan bersama dengan lautan. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, begitu menyedihkan, iya, ia begitu menyedihkan terperangkap oleh perasaannya sendiri dan apakah ini wujud kasih sayang Tuhan, beginikah ia menunjukkannya? Mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang yang menyedihkan. Mempertemukannya dengan belahan hatinya dengan cara yang tidak ia inginkan. Naruto memegang kepalanya kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tampak sangat tegang tersebut. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah itu kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan hendak memegang wajah Hinata yang kotor tersebut hingga suara dari wanita itu mengagetkannya serta menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata.

"Anak-anak itu ada dimana?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan melihat wajah Hinata. Ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Tenang saja mereka aman, para kru sedang bersama mereka," ucap Naruto sambil memegang pipi Hinata dan mengelusnya. Wanita itu terkejut saat menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari seorang perompak seperti Naruto. Ia langsung bangkit dan menjauh dari Naruto. Pria tersebut terkejut melihat reaksi Hinata kemudian ia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya seraya menjatuhkan tangannya. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum tipis dan melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri cukup jauh darinya dengan tatapan gugup, entah kenapa? Takut? Mungkin. "Lebih baik anda membersihkan tubuh anda, saya akan menyuruh teman saya menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda Yang Mulia," ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

Hinata terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggigit bibirnya. Tidak tahu, entah kenapa ia begitu bersalah dengan ekspresi tersenyum dari kapten kapal tersebut. Ia mengenggam tangannya dengan erat dan membiarkan air matanya menetes dengan perlahan dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan kembali menutupnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto menghela nafasnya kemudian ia pergi dari depan pintu tersebut menuju dek bawah, melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh para krunya dengan kelima anak-anak yang mereka temukan di kapal yang telah mereka rampok tersebut.

"Ne, aku ingin jadi penjaga istana kerajaan Putri Hinata," ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan goggle di kepalanya dan memakai syal di lehernya, dengan percaya diri ia menunjukkan tekadnya kepada para kru kapal bajak laut tersebut. Naruto hanya tertawa geli mendengar perkataan dari anak berambut jingkrak tersebut. Para kru dan anak-anak yang ia tolong tersebut melihat kearah Naruto.

"Kau ingin menjadi penjaga Putri Hinata?" ucap Naruto sambil bersedekap melihat anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kapten?" ucap para kru saat mereka melihat sang kapten yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Seringaian meremehkan hadir di wajahnya yang memiliki tanda garis berjejer di kedua pipinya. Tidak biasanya? Pikir mereka. Yah, tidak biasanya kapten mereka ini tersenyum seperti itu kecuali dihadapan seseorang. Seseorang yang menjadi rival sekaligus musuhnya dalam mengarungi lautan. Pria yang selalu menganggunya di lepas laut negara Hi. Marinir, yah itu nama badan keamanan tempat pria tersebut berkerja. Tapi, mari kita kesampingkan masalah sang kapten kapal dengan anggota marinir tersebut karena entah kenapa di dalam dek kapal suasananya begitu panas.

Hal itu diakibatkan karena tatapan tidak suka dari anak yang memakai goggle di kepalanya dengan sang kapten kapal. Pandangan remaja tanggung tersebut begitu menusuk, para kru tidak kalah terkejut melihat sikap dari anak itu. Anak ini berani sekali melawan kapten kapal mereka, kapten dari para bajak laut lagi. Ayolah, walaupun wajah dari sang kapten kapal ini begitu tampan dan begitu terkesan sangat elegan, bajak laut tetaplah bajak laut. Pria ini tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang-orang yang menganggu jalannya dalam mengarungi lautan. Anak kecil sekalipun kalau memang patut dibunuh, ia akan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau, mana Tuan Putri?" tanya remaja tersebut sambil mendekati Naruto dengan tatapan garang. Naruto mendengus sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Anak sekasar kau ini mau jadi penjaga putri? Hah? Jangan melawak, kau lebih cocok jadi badut istana ketimbang menjadi penjaga putri, Cebol!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat anak lelaki yang tingginya hanya setinggi dadanya itu. Tatapan Naruto begitu meremehkan, ia tahu anak ini pasti tahu tata krama kerajaan kalau tidak kenapa anak tersebut terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataannya tersebut. Dalam kawasan kerajaan apalagi istana, sikap santun dan hormat memang paling dijunjung tinggi. Kalau dia tetap seperti itu tidak ada gunanya menjadi penjaga putri, apalagi putri mahkota seperti Hinata. Walaupun hanya sebatas penjaga atau prajurit, kehormatan pasti tetap diterima, walaupun tidak setinggi penghormatan terhadap para ksatria di kerajaan, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengangkat derajat mereka satu tingkatan diatas rakyat biasa.

Naruto terdiam kemudian ia terkekeh melihat tingkah dari pemuda tersebut. Menyesali perbuatan dan mengakui kesalahan, bagus sekali, pikirnya. Naruto melihat kearah salah satu krunya dengan tato diwajah dan memiliki taring yang agak mencuat kedepan bibirnya. Ia sedang berdiri disamping sang kapten dengan wajah datar melihat anak remaja yang menantang sang kapten. Naruto melihat kearah pinggang pemuda tersebut ada sebilah pedang disana kemudian ia mengambilnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata kearah sang pemilik pedang. Memegang ujung pedang tersebut dan mengarahkan ganggang pedangnya pada pemuda yang memakai goggle tersebut.

"Duel?" ucap pria yang berada disamping Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. "Oi... oi... Kapten, dia ini masih anak-anak," ucap pria tersebut dengan wajah cemas. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah krunya tersebut.

"Aku hanya menguji tekadnya, apakah kau tahu kerajaan Byakugan adalah kerajaan dimana semua prajurit dan ksatrianya didedikasikan untuk menjaga dan mengawal keluarga kerajaan dengan darah dan nyawanya, Kiba," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku tahu semua prajurit diseluruh kerajaan memiliki peraturan seperti itu, tapi...," putus Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "... kerajaan Byakugan sepertinya harus meningkatkan kemampuan pasukannya yang lemah itu, hi... hi... hi," tawa Naruto. "Ha... ha... ha, karena aku akan menguasai kerajaan itu dan mengenggamnya dengan erat hingga siapapun tidak dapat mengambilnya dari tanganku," tawa Naruto dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan ambisi.

Para kru terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut, merebut kerajaan Byakugan? Gila, memang, kapten mereka memang gila, tidak ada yang bisa membaca pikiran dari kepala sang kapten tersebut. Tapi, merebut kerajaan Byakugan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil. Kalian tahu, kerajaan itu memiliki pemimpin yang sangat kuat dan tegas, Hyuuga Hiashi. Pemimpin yang tidak pandang bulu, bahkan keluarganya sendiri pun ia korbankan untuk melindungi kerajaannya. Dibalik kekuatan besar selain para prajurit yang sangat terlatih dan sangat patuh pada kerajaan itu, mereka juga memiliki kemampuan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun dari keluarga mereka.

Menjalin kerja sama dengan negara Hi untuk memperkuat pertahanan mereka. Serta kemampuan dari keluarga kerajaan yang paling spesial tentu saja hanya dimiliki oleh Pangeran atau Putri yang akan naik tahta saat umur 25 tahun. Karena itulah, kerajaan itu begitu damai walaupun dikelilingi oleh sarang-sarang monster di setiap sudutnya, dibantu oleh monster-monster tersebut pertahanan mereka semakin kuat dan tidak tertandingi. Armada laut angkatan negara Iwa pun kalah akibat pertahanan tersebut apalagi bajak laut kelas 2 seperti mereka. Para kru hanya menghela nafas mendengar ambisi dari sang kapten.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, maka...," putus Naruto sambil memegang wajahnya dan menutupnya. "... aku akan mengambilnya begitupun dengan Tuan Putrimu itu," tawa Naruto sambil mengintip anak muda yang ada dihadapannya dari celah-celah jarinya yang besar dan ramping tersebut dengan sebuah senyum menyeringai seperti setan yang sudah mendapatkan mangsa untuk dibawanya menuju jalan sesat kepada manusia yang tidak bisa menahan ambisinya. Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya langsung mengambil pedang yang ada ditangan Naruto dan mengarahkannya kearah sang kapten. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum melihat tekad sang pemuda.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA KAU, BAJAK LAUT BRENGSEK," bentaknya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tertawa, ia mengambil pedangnya dan menyerang pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, jaga bicaramu, Cebol!" ucap Naruto sambil menebas angin dengan pedangnya seraya mengarahkan pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Pedang mereka beradu hingga membuat pemuda remaja tersebut langsung jatuh tersungkur. Hanya sekali sambetan, cukup satu, hal itu sudah membuat pemuda keras kepala yang melawan Naruto jatuh tersungkur. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menginjak tangan remaja yang hendak mengambil pedang yang ada disamping tangannya tersebut.

"Akh," rintihnya saat merasakan sakit yang menjalar dari pergelangan tangannya menuju keseluruh lengannya dan mencapai puncaknya di kepala.

"Hah?" keluh Naruto. "Hanya ini kekuatanmu? Kalau hanya ini, kerajaan Byakugan hanya akan hancur dan tidak akan makmur lagi, Prajurit Bodoh!" ucap Naruto sambil memperkuat pijakkannya dengan memutar-mutar kakinya dan menggesek tapak kakinya serta menekannya. Suara teriakkan kesakitan terdengar sangat jelas di telinga para kru kapal. Naruto tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat wajah kesakitan dari remaja tersebut. "Prajurit yang tidak tahu sopan santun, kau memang pantas disebut budak, Cebol," ucap Naruto sambil memandang pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan menusuk dan senyum menyeringai. "Sebelum bertarung dengan musuhmu, kenalkan namamu dulu, Budak! Itu adalah tata krama dalam pertarungan antara bangsawan, mengerti!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ikh, namaku Sarutobi Konohamaru, aku bukan budak ataupun cebol, Kapten," ucap pemuda tersebut dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Naruto terkejut dengan wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman dan para kru menjauhi kapten mereka karena mendengar nama Sarutobi dari mulut pemuda yang sekarang lengannya dipijak oleh kapten mereka.

Sarutobi? Sarutobi adalah nama keluarga ksatria yang memiliki abdi seekor raja monyet di daratan Nin, salah satu keluarga yang memperkuat pertahanan negara Hi. Jenderal sekaligus Presiden negara itu adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen yang walaupun sudah tua masih memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dapat tertandingi. Peperangan yang terjadi selama ini di dataran Nin tersebut mendapatkan perdamaian dalam sebuah perjanjian tertulis didalam sebuah monumen yang berada ditengah-tengah negara yang berseteru, hal ini tidak luput dari hasil jerih payah dari keluarga Sarutobi.

"Hi... hi... hi... memangnya kenapa kalau kau dari keluarga Sarutobi, hah?" tanya Naruto. "Kau mengharapkan balas kasihan dariku?" tanya Naruto sambil menendang tubuh pemuda yang bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru tersebut. "Kalau hanya begini kemampuanmu, Putri Hinata benar-benar akan kurebut," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk penuh kebencian, kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan dek kapal tersebut. Konohamaru terdiam dengan wajah terkejut kemudian ia meremas tangannya dan meringgis karena merasa kalah telak dari seseorang yang berambisi besar seperti itu.

Kiba melihat kearah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji di kening sebelah kirinya. Mereka saling pandang dan Kiba hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kaki tangan si kapten yang hanya diam memandang kearah Konohamaru yang sedang ditolong oleh adik-adiknya beserta awak kapal yang bernama Chouji, yang memiliki perawakan gemuk dan suka makan tersebut.

"Ne, Gaara, Naruto kurasa sedang ada masalah, apa kau bisa menebaknya apa itu?" tanya Kiba sambil mendekati pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan dan kembali melanjutkan memakan makan siangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sikapnya berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Putri Mahkota itu, Kiba," jawab Gaara sambil menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Kiba terdiam kemudian ia duduk disamping Gaara.

"Jadi menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan Putri Hinata?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah terkejut. Gaara menelan makanannya kemudian ia melihat kearah Kiba dan menghela nafas. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada piring makanan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kau tahu Naruto-lah yang mengajak kita untuk mengikuti dirinya mengarungi lautan ini, dia yang membawa kita yang anak yatim piatu dan anak-anak terlantar ini hidup bebas dengan cara kita sendiri di lautan lepas sebagai bajak laut, sudah hampir 7 tahun bersamanya tidak pernah sekalipun ia menceritakan ataupun memberitahukan masa lalunya walau sedikit pun," ucap Gaara sambil memandang lurus kearah makanannya. Dan mengingat bagaimana dulunya saat mereka bertemu di negara tandus yang bernama Suna, Naruto melepaskan belenggu kehidupan Gaara dengan mengajaknya mengarungi lautan. Melupakan masa lalu dan meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Terkadang pandangan matanya kala malam menjelang selalu gelap dan kosong, memandang langit berjam-jam sambil duduk di kursi goyangnya," ucap seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna merah muda dan duduk disamping Gaara. Kiba dan Gaara melihat kearah wanita tersebut dan tersenyum. "Aku pikir masa lalunya terlalu kelam untuk kembali ia ingat," tambahnya sambil memandang dengan sendu kearah meja kayu tempat makan mereka.

"Baginya masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, Sakura," ucap Gaara. "Untuk apa mengenang masa lalu yang pahit kalau hanya bisa membuatmu terperangkap didalamnya," tambah Gaara yang melanjutkan memakan makan siangnya. Kiba tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gaara tersebut kemudian ia melihat kearah wanita yang memiliki surai merah jambu yang bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Ne, Sakura, Putri ada dimana?" tanya Kiba. Sakura melihat kearah Kiba kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ia sedang membersihkan diri di ruangan Naruto dan aku cukup kesulitan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya, mengingat Putri itu lebih cocok memakai gaun sih," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa dengan menampakkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi serta putih tersebut. Kiba tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Ah iya, kamu kan tidak punya, lagian Sakura, kalau pun kau memiliki gaun kau itu tidak cocok sama sekali memakai gaun," tawa Kiba dan diikuti dengan suara pukulan di kepalanya. Sakura memukul kepala Kiba hingga menghancurkan meja makan sementara Gaara mengangkat piringnya agar makanan yang ada disana juga tidak ikutan terbuang sia-sia seperti darah Kiba yang mengalir dengan deras dari kepalanya yang bocor. Sakura tampak sangat kesal dan wajahnya yang manis berubah menjadi menakutkan.

~Mer~

Naruto masih memasang wajah mengerikan itu, kala ia menaiki tangga menuju dek utama. Sesaat ia berada diatas, ia merasakan angin laut dan aroma asin yang menggelitik hidungnya. Aroma laut begitu kental dan sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama hidupnya, karena ia memang anak pantai. Angin laut yang sangat sejuk sedikit membuat pikirannya tenang dan semua sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya terobati. Naruto menutup matanya dan menghirup nafas panjang kemudian ia menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kemudian ia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibirnya yang ranum.

"Aku harus tenang, yah dia hanya masa lalu, masa lalu yang datang dan ini harus kuhadapi dengan tenang, apalagi aku mengajak para kru ini untuk melupakan masa lalu mereka yang kelam," pikir Naruto sambil melihat kearah dek bawah yang sedang heboh karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba kembali mengamuk entah karena apa. Ia tersenyum kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kabin pribadinya.

Naruto memegang knop pintu yang memiliki ukiran seekor rubah ekor sembilan yang meliliti sebuah bola yang berbentuk langit di tengah-tengah ukiran tersebut. Naruto menekan knopnya dan mendorongnya masuk dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat seorang wanita tanpa busana sedang menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan handuk sedang memilih pakaian yang hendak dipakainya. Ia tampak kebingungan melihat pakaian itu, pakaian seorang pejuang wanita yang telah diberikan Sakura kepadanya. Rambut hitam panjang tersebut terjuntai dengan indah sampai ke pinggulnya. Kulit putih nan halus, lekuk tubuh yang indah dan gerakan tangan wanita yang mendorong rambut kebelakang telinga itu membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya berusaha untuk menahan nafsunya yang mungkin sudah mencapai 90 persen.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, membuat seluruh darahnya mengalir menuju wajah dengan ukiran kumis tersebut. Naruto menutup matanya kemudian ia kembali menutup pintunya dengan aksi membanting hingga wanita yang bernama Hinata yang sedang tidak berbusana tersebut terkejut dan ia melihat kearah pintu.

"Siapa disitu?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto yang sedang mengatur nafasnya terkejut kemudian ia melihat kearah pintu.

"Ma-af Putri, saya tidak sengaja," ucap Naruto sedikit tergagap. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia kenal dengan suara itu, suara seorang anak yang memang selalu ia perhatikan sejak kecil, seorang anak yang selalu menjadi objek kekuatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Menma," ucap Hinata sambil mengambil bajunya dan tiba-tiba ia terkejut begitu pun dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua mengerutkan dahi dan saling menggigit bibir mereka. "Menma 'kan sudah menghilang sejak 12 tahun yang lalu," pikir Hinata. "Tidak mungkin kan suara itu dan kegugupan itu adalah Menma," lanjut Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sementara itu diluar cabin, Naruto memegang kepalanya dan meringis. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian ia berlari menuju buritan kapal sambil melepaskan pakaiannya beserta sepatu botnya. Wajahnya begitu kacau dan hancur.

Sesampainya, ia menaiki pagar buritan dan melompat ke laut. Para kru mendengar suara benda yang jatuh ke laut tersebut kemudian mereka berbondong-bondong keluar dan berjalan menuju buritan tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Disana mereka melihat ada buih-buih putih beberapa meter dari kapal. Gaara memerhatikan pakaian dan aksesoris yang tergeletak di lantai. Keningnya berkerut dan sadar milik siapa itu, matanya langsung membalak dan ia berteriak dengan lantang.

"ITU KAPTEN, CEPAT TURUNKAN SEKOCI DAN BAWA DIA KEMBALI," teriak Gaara. Kiba dibantu dengan temannya yang bernama Shino langsung menurunkan sekoci untuk menolong Naruto tapi akhirnya dihentikan oleh pria yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Biarkan saja, dia sedang kalut dan ingin menenangkan diri, nanti pasti akan kembali lagi," katanya dengan tatapan dingin dan bosan. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Hinata sempat melihat tubuh Naruto yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke laut. Wajah pria itu begitu kacau dan mengingatkannya pada pemuda yang selama ini pernah menjadi teman kecilnya. Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba butiran bening itu kembali mengenang di pelupuk mata dan bermuara di kedua pipinya. Dadanya begitu sakit dan terasa ribuan pedang menusuknya berkali-kali.

Kenapa? Kenapa begitu sakit? Pikirnya sambil tersedu-sedu. Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang menenangkan pikirannya dalam laut hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan meremas dadanya yang sakit, menutup matanya dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia menangis atau tidak, menghilang dan melebur bersama dengan asinnya air laut. Ia mengingat betapa ia sangat merindukan tubuh dan senyuman itu tapi kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejamnya memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini?

~Mer~

Malam menjelang, Hinata melihat anak-anak yang ia temukan di kapal para pedagang. Mereka sedang berkumpul di buritan sambil memandang bintang-bintang dan Hinata bercerita tentang kehidupan seseorang, para anak-anak mendengarnya dengan antusias. Naruto hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh, dengan hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan ia membiarkan angin laut menerpa tubuhnya dengan mudah. Wajah itu dan senyuman itu, membuatnya harus menahan sakit. Gaara yang berdiri disamping Naruto hanya bisa memerhatikan kapten mereka tersebut begitupun para awak kapal lain.

Hinata tertawa saat melihat Konohamaru dan Inari sedang bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka sebelum ditangkap oleh penjual budak atau hanya sekedar saling menari untuk menghibur adik-adik mereka. Hinata kemudian terdiam kemudian ia melihat kearah bulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan ia kembali melihat ketiga anak kecil yang akan menjadi anak asuhnya setelah ia kembali ke kerajaannya.

"Bulannya indah, Putri, seperti matanya Putri," ucap seorang anak perempuan sambil memeluk Hinata yang sedang duduk dengan memakai gaun yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Gaun dengan warna putih gading yang tidak terlalu megar dan pas untuk putri tersebut. Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan anak perempuan tersebut, kemudian ia tersenyum dan melihat kearah langit.

"Iya, Himawari, indah sekali," ucap Hinata sambil mengelus kepala anak tersebut. ", seperti mata keluarga Hyuuga," ucap Hinata lirih. Sementara Naruto hanya diam melihat kejadian tersebut. Hinata kemudian terdiam dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di samping kemudi. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan kedua tangannya. Perak tersebut beradu dengan safir, Hinata tersenyum tipis tapi tidak Naruto, pria tersebut membetulkan berdirinya kemudian ia pergi sambil meninggalkan putri tersebut dengan anak-anak asuhnya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia tersenyum pada Himawari yang mengajaknya berbincang-bincang tentang istana kerajaan Byakugan. Naruto melihat Gaara kemudian ia tersenyum dan memegang bahu pemuda tersebut. Naruto berjalan melewati Gaara kemudian ia pergi menuju anjungan kapal dan Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang sambil melirik para awak kapal lainnya. Mereka tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka Kapten?" tanya Gaara sambil meletakkan tangannya ke belakang punggungnya dan berdiri dengan tegak. Naruto menghela nafasnya saat ia berdiri diatas anjungan tersebut.

"Kita akan tetap ke Tortuga," jawab Naruto sambil melihat langit malam yang kelam dengan taburan bintang disana.

"Lalu para tahanan?" tanya Gaara. Naruto melirik kearah Gaara. "Anda belum memberikan keputusan apa yang akan diberikan kepada mereka," jawab Gaara seakan-akan ia tahu raut wajah Naruto adalah raut wajah yang penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Tetap bawa mereka semua, aku masih memikirkan bagaimana baiknya tindakan yang kuberikan," ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut hanya menatap sang kapten dengan tatapan datar.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" ucap Gaara. Naruto terdiam mendengar nama tersebut. "Apa hubungan anda dengan Hyuuga Hinata, Kapten?" tanya Gaara sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh dengan pertanyaan. Naruto terdiam dalam tatapan sendunya.

Para awak kapal melihat hal tersebut dari bawah dengan tatapan sendu. Memang tidak biasanya sang kapten terpuruk seperti ini. Begitu rapuh dan mudah hancur. Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kalaupun ada aku hanya bisa tetap maju kedepan dan melupakan semuanya, Gaara," ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan tenang hingga mengibarkan rambut pirangnya. Hinata hanya diam dalam lamunannya, bermain bersama anak-anak ini cukup membuatnya merasa tenang. Tapi hati itu tetap sakit, tetap ingin merintih dan berteriak. Memaki kesalahan di masa lalu dan memuntahkannya dalam sebuah kata-kata seraya menampungnya dalam sebuah tas kresek kemudian membuangnya jauh-jauh. Melupakannya dan membiarkannya termakan usia. Tapi itu sungguh tidak akan bisa dilakukan, hati yang terluka tetap akan terluka walaupun kau mencoba untuk mengobatinya...

* * *

**Continue...**

* * *

Fic Naruhina pertamaku...

Ku persembahkan untuk temanku **Mitsu Rui...**

Maaf yah baru selesai sekarang... semoga kamu suka... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sampai disini aku hanya akan memperingatkan... **

Mulai chapter ini mungkin kalian akan kebingungan... karena akan ada pencampuran budaya barat dan asia... seperti makhluk-makhluk fantasi yang akan kugabungkan dari beberapa mitologi dan tentu saja ada sihir serta kekuatan supernatural... hal ini guna mendukung alur ceritanya... tapi kalau seandainya menyerempet terlalu jauh aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Jadi selamat menikmati... ^0^/

* * *

**OCEANS ****AND ****ROYAL**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

* * *

Mata biru safir itu memandang kearah seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum pada anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang bersamanya. Pandangan yang begitu kosong dan tak tersirat apapun. Hampa dan kosong tapi begitu menyakitkan saat kau tahu betapa sakitnya hati sekokoh karang itu bertemu dengan tsunami besar yang datang tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan sedikit bagian tubuh yang selalu ia lindungi agar tidak hancur. Yah, bagi Naruto, wanita yang menjadi putri mahkota tersebut adalah tsunami yang datang tiba-tiba dan menghantam pertahanannya selama ini. Begitu menyakitkan dan sebagian pertahanannya mungkin sudah retak dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk bisa dihancurkan dengan gelombang tsunami lainnya. Ia kemudian menutup matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya serta merta berjalan menuju kabin miliknya. Sementara itu wanita yang menjadi objek pandangan matanya memandang punggung sang kapten dengan tatapan datar tapi tersirat kesedihan di balik cantiknya parasnya tersebut.

Sudah tiga hari mereka ada di kapal tersebut, semuanya sangat ramah dan sangat santun padanya yang seorang putri kecuali sang kapten yang selalu memandang dirinya dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak ramah. Tutur katanya memang lembut dan begitu sopan kalau diukur dari profesinya yang sebagai bajak laut. Serta sang kapten kapal tidak segan-segan memberikan kabinnya hanya untuk putri tersebut dan memilih untuk tidur di atas kursi goyangnya yang ada di buritan sambil mendengarkan nyanyian angin dan para paus yang bermil-mil jauhnya. Tapi jujur, putri tersebut begitu tidak enak hati dan merasa tersiksa dengan perlakuan sang kapten kapal, entah kenapa? Setiap ia mengajak berbicara, sang kapten kapal selalu menghindarinya dengan berbagai alasan. Seolah-olah menghindari dirinya dan kalaupun sang kapten kapal mengajaknya berbicara itupun hanya sebatas pembicaraan singkat seperti salam dan pertanyaan yang menurutnya hanya menguntungkan sang kapten. Contohnya pertanyaan tentang sistem pertahanan dari kerajaan Byakugan dan tidak lebih dari pada itu serta kemampuan sang putri yang menurut sang putri sendiri akan dipakai oleh kapten itu untuk melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

Sang putri mahkota yang bernama Hinata tersebut bangkit dan ia mendekati kabin sang kapten. Anak-anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak asuhnya tersebut hanya diam melihat Hinata yang tersenyum pada mereka sambil mendekati kabin Naruto. Konohamaru yang paling benci Hinata mendekati sang kapten pun hanya bisa diam, karena ia tahu putri tersebut tampak murung akhir-akhir ini dan ia sadar kala ia melihat Hinata yang memandang kearah Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan awak kapal atau hanya sekedar berkumpul dengan mereka saat makan malam dan bermain dengan krunya ada tatapan yang membuat Konohamaru merasa iba kepada sang putri. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, membiarkan Hinata melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukanlah yang mungkin bisa menenangkan hati sang putri.

"Tuan Naruto," panggil Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu kabin tersebut. Pria yang bernama Naruto itu terdiam sambil memegang kertas yang sedang ia lihat. Tidak ada jawaban, Hinata mulai menggigit bibirnya. "Tuan Naruto, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan, apakah boleh saya masuk?" tanya Hinata yang berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedih karen merasa di acuhkan oleh sang kapten.

"Saya sedang sibuk, maaf Yang Mulia!" ucap Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan kertas yang ada digenggamannya. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Konohamaru dan para kru melihat adegan tersebut dengan tatapan sedih.

"Saya hanya ingin mengatakan kalau bisa sesampainya di Tortuga dan membeli bahan makanan, sudikah kiranya anda memberikan tumpangan kepada kami untuk kembali ke Byakugan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada suara selembut mungkin, dan ia yakin itu dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia meletakkan kertasnya dan membuka pintu kabin miliknya. Hinata terkejut melihat pandangan mata sang kapten yang begitu menakutkan dan mengerikan, Naruto tampak sangat marah dan murka. Kemudian ia melihat para kru kapal dan berjalan melewati Hinata yang terdiam ditempatnya.

"Baiklah aku sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Putri dan anak-anak ini," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan lebar. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Hinata menuju kearah depan para kru. "Anak-anak ini akan kita tinggalkan di Tortuga," ucap Naruto sambil melihat kelima anak-anak tersebut. Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto begitupun dengan Inari dan Konohamaru karena memang mereka berdua mengenal pulau Tortuga itu dengan baik. Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Matanya basah karena air mata setelah mendengar keputusan Naruto yang hendak meninggalkan ke-5 anak-anak yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya itu. Naruto memandang kearah Hinata yang masih menarik tangannya dari genggaman kuat sang kapten. "Lalu... hm," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Hinata serta memeluk tubuh kecil itu. "Dia akan jadi pendampingku," ucap Naruto sambil memandang lurus kearah mata perak sang putri yang tampak bergetar mendengar perkataannya. Konohamaru dan anak-anak yang lain terkejut kemudian Konohamaru yang paling tua menarik pedang yang ada dipinggang salah satu awak kapal serta menyerang Naruto.

"BRENGSEEEEK, BAJAK LAUT TETAP SAJA BAJAK LAUT," teriaknya sambil menebas Naruto tapi sebuah senyuman terukir manis dari bibirnya dan... "TRAAANG," terdengar suara besi beradu dan Konohamaru terkejut melihat Gaara yang sedang menahan sambetan pedangnya dengan posisi kedua tangannya memegang ganggang pedang tersebut dan ujung pedang yang mengarah kearah atas.

"Bagaimanapun kau adalah tahanan kami, jaga sikapmu, Konohamaru!" ucap Gaara sambil mendorong pedang tersebut dan membuat Konohamaru mundur kebelakang. Gaara melihat kearah Naruto yang masih tersenyum dengan lebar melihat kejadian tersebut. Sementara Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Naruto terhadap dirinya. "Sejak awal anda sudah menganggap Putri adalah tahanan anda 'kan, Kapten!" ucap Gaara sambil memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarung yang terletak di pinggang sebelah kirinya. Naruto tetap tersenyum menyeringai kemudian ia melihat kearah Hinata yang tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Ha... ha... ha... dia milikku," ucap Naruto sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Kemudian tatapan matanya melembut sambil mengelus surai hitam Hinata saraya mengaitkannya dengan jemarinya. Ia menutup matanya sambil mengecup kepala dari sang putri mahkota. "Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, Hinata," ucap Naruto lirih. Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang terkesan sangat lembut tersebut tapi tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang ada disana. Para awak kapal terdiam melihat adegan yang terkesan begitu mesra dan intim yang dipertontonkan oleh Naruto kepada Hinata tersebut.

"Setelah merapat di Tortuga kita akan meninggalkan anak-anak di tempat Iruka dan Kakashi, setelah itu kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan," ucap Naruto sambil melihat para awak kapal yang terdiam ditempatnya. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya terhadap Hinata. "Dan kau putri, kau adalah tahananku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai kearah Hinata yang terdiam ditempatnya. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Ia harus pulang, harus kembali ke Byakugan, kalau tidak semuanya akan kacau balau dan itu tidak baik untuk roda pemerintahan kerajaannya tersebut. Hinata melihat Naruto.

"Kembalikan saya dan anak-anak ke Byakugan," ucap Hinata dengan tatapan tegas dan tubuh yang tegap. Naruto tetap tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin kembali ketempat dimana kau selalu disakiti dengan semua perintah dan segala aturan kerajaan itu?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, dia memang merasa terkekang tapi itulah tanggung jawab yang telah diberikan oleh pihak kerajaan kepadanya dan ia harus melakukannya demi rakyatnya juga.

"Saya adalah putri...," putus Hinata karena Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan lurus serta menyela kata-katanya tersebut.

"Kau adalah Putri Mahkota, calon ratu dari kerajaan Byakugan, penguasa para makhluk mistis dan pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi diatas semua kerajaan yang ada di daratan Nin, apapun akan kau lakukan untuk kedamaian kerajaanmu, bahkan orang yang teramat sangat menyayangimu akan kau korbankan untuk ambisimu itu, membuangnya hanya karena dia seorang monster liar yang mengamuk di kerajaanmu," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan datar dan penuh intimidasi, ia memandang Hinata yang tampak terkejut saat mendengar penjelasannya tersebut. Kiba mendekati Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu, ia yakin Hyuuga Hinata adalah masa lalu yang teramat sangat kelam bagi kehidupan sang kapten. "Kau tidak pernah menemuinya lagi, kau mencampakkannya dan membiarkannya diawasi 24 jam oleh pengawalan kerajaan, dari udara dan daratan, apakah kau tahu betapa sakitnya dia saat harus pergi dari kerajaan itu menuju negara entah berantah di luar sana? Apakah tak terpikirkan olehmu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat itu, Hinata?" ucap Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Menma?!" ucap Hinata. "Menma ini kau," ucap Hinata tampak sangat tidak percaya. Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dan melihat kearah Hinata dengan tatapan seekor binatang buas yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Hi... hi... hi... kau tahu Hinata dari dulu aku sangat menginginkanmu, sangat ingin memilikimu, tapi... ugh," ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. "Ha... ha... ha, aku tidak peduli lagi, kau disini dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluknya. "PERCEPAT LAJU KAPAL," teriak Naruto pada awak kapalnya yang langsung bergerak ke pos masing-masing meninggalkan Gaara yang melihat kearah Naruto yang masih memandang kearah Hinata dengan tatapan binatang liar dan sebuah seringaian yang sangat menakutkan hingga tubuh wanita tersebut menggigil ketakutan kala Naruto mengeluskan jari telunjuknya yang ditekuk tersebut ke pipi Hinata. "Mindbreaker itulah kau Hinata, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkanku saat kejadian itu," pikir Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pagutan terhadap tubuh Hinata. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam kabin kapal.

"Tolong kembalikan saya ke kerajaan saya, Kapten!" ucap Hinata sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang sedang mengunci pintu kabin. Naruto terdiam kamudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Hinata sambil mendekati wanita tersebut Naruto hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ada berlian besar didepanku tanpa jebakan, tanpa pengawalan dan tanpa perlindungan, apa kau kira aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja, Yang Mulia?" ucap Naruto sambil membuka rompinya serta kancing bajunya. Hinata mulai ketakutan sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin anda lakukan?" tanya Hinata saat ia melihat Naruto yang mulai membuka bajunya. Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat ia melihat tubuh yang telanjang dihadapannya itu. "Tolong pakai kembali pakaian anda Tuan, sungguh tidak sopan bertelanjang dada dihadapan seorang wanita seperti itu!" ucap Hinata tetap mempertahankan posisi kepalanya yang tidak mau memandang tubuh atletis Naruto dan memiliki bekas luka yang tidak sedikit itu di tubuhnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan ia yakin Hinata tidak melihat senyuman tipisnya itu. Kemudian Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dan perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh lemari dibelakangnya. Hinata terkejut bersamaan dengan tangan Naruto yang berada didepan wajahnya. "Kapten...?!" ucap Hinata saat ia berpaling dan melihat wajah Naruto yang menatapnya dalam.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Wajah yang tampan, dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Hinata terdiam begitupun dengan Naruto, mata mereka berdua beradu pandang, langit dan rembulan. Bagaikan siang yang menyelimuti rembulan agar tidak terlihat jelas oleh manusia. Begitu posesif dan terasa hanya dimiliki oleh sang langit siang. Hinata merasa mereka memang pernah berjumpa sebelumnya, apakah Menma? Sahabat kecilnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin Menma sudah menghilang 12 tahun yang lalu dan rambutnya bukannya berwarna hitam. Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya diam dalam tatapannya membaca mata rembulan sang putri. Naruto mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan wanita itu hanya diam.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, minggir!" bisik Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata terkejut kemudian ia melihat kebelakangnya dan menghindar saat ia sadar ada lemari pakaian dibelakangnya. Hinata langsung menghindar dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tersebut. Naruto mendengus kesal sambil mengambil pakaiannya. Iya, dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, hampir saja ia lepas kendali dan menyentuh sang putri. Dia tidak boleh menyentuhnya, tidak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Ia harus bersabar, ya bersabar. Naruto menghirup nafas dan menghelanya secara perlahan.

"Tuan!" ucap Hinata sambul membelakangi Naruto yang sedang memakai pakaiannya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melanjutkan memakai pakaiannya tersebut. "Saya memohon pada anda untuk melepaskan kami, kalau anda memang tidak mau mengantar kami ke Byakugan, saya dan anak-anak akan menumpang dengan ka...," putus Hinata saat ia mendengar suara dentuman keras dari belakangnya. Wanita itu merasakan aura yang sangat menakutkan menguar dari tubuh sang kapten. Pemuda itu memukul lemari pakaiannya serta menatap dengan dingin kearah punggung Hinata yang tampak menggigil.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi kau mengerti!" ucap Naruto, ia mendekati Hinata dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih miliknya.

"Saya se-seorang Putri, Tuan," ucap Hinata dengan bibir bergetar. Naruto mendengus. Kemudian ia merangkul tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Memeluk tubuhnya dan mengecup lehernya. Hinata terlonjak dan ia meringgis menahan pilu dihatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil abdimu? Alangkah mudahnya kau kabur kalau kau memanggil abdimu, menyuruhnya untuk menghancurkan kapalku dan memporak-porandakannya dengan kekuatan mereka, akan lebih efektif untukmu bisa kabur dari kapal ini, bukan," seringai Naruto. Hinata terkejut mendengar penjelasan Naruto tersebut kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya dengan baik-baik, Tuan, kenapa harus dengan kekerasan?" ucap Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh Hinata dengan mengenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia memegang dagu Hinata dan mengangkat wajah itu lebih tinggi lagi untuk bisa dijangkau oleh wajahnya. Naruto mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Sang putri menutup matanya dan ia dikejutkan dengan kecupan Naruto yang tepat mengenai pipinya.

"Bodoh, kau putri terbodoh yang pernah kujumpai," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai licik. Kemudian wajah itu menjauhi wajahnya dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Hinata sambil mengambil topinya yang memiliki hiasan bulu angsa yang tergantung di tiang gantungan. Hinata terdiam sambil mengenggam tangannya dan meletakkannya didada kala terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup oleh sang kapten. Perasaannya campur aduk kala itu dan itu sangat menyiksa dirinya. Tiba-tiba bulir bening itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dan mengalir dengan lembut melewati pipinya.

"Bodoh, hah... iya aku bodoh... aku terlalu naif," ucap Hinata. Tubuhnya jatuh dan ia merintih. "Menma, aku merindukanmu, sungguh," ucap Hinata sambil menutup wajahnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara itu Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memandang para awaknya melihat Konohamaru dan Inari yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan menantang sementara itu ketiga anak kembar memeluk kaki Inari karena mereka merasa aura ditempat itu begitu menakutkan. Konohamaru mendekati Naruto begitupun Inari sambil menuntun ketiga anak kecil tersebut disampingnya. Naruto berjalan mendekat kemudian ia melewati Konohamaru begitupun dengan Inari.

"Nikmati waktu kalian sebelum berpisah dengannya," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Konohamaru terkejut kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan serta ia membuka pintu kabin. Disana ia dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas lantai dengan mata yang basah. Ia dan Inari terkejut begitupun dengan ketiga anak kecil tersebut.

"PUTRI HINATA," teriak Konohamaru sambil berlari mendekati sang putri. Inari meninggalkan Konohamaru dan sikembar yang menangis melihat Hinata yang tampak tidak berdaya tersebut. Konohamaru berusaha untuk membangunkan Hinata tapi apa dayanya semuanya sia-sia.

"TOLONG, NONA SAKURA," teriak Inari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal kepada Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan Naruto. Sakura melihat Inari dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ada apa Inari?" tanya Sakura.

"Putri...," ucap Inari dengan wajah cemas. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Inari, ada apa dengan putri tersebut? "Putri pingsan," ucap Inari yang membuat Naruto langsung menegakkan kepalanya serta berlari menuju ke kabin. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang begitupun dengan Inari. Disana Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata yang terbaring dan tanpa pikir panjang ia membopong tubuh tersebut dan meletakkanya diatas ranjang. Sakura langsung memeriksa tubuh Hinata dan ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto saat ia mendapatkan ekspresi yang aneh tersebut.

"Dia tidak sakit, tidak ada satupun yang sakit," ucap Sakura.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Sakura menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat Naruto dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Semuanya mungkin ada hubungannya dengan keputusanmu," ucap Sakura sambil melihat wajah Hinata yang tertidur dengan lelap. "Aku tahu kita adalah bajak laut, tapi kau yang telah mengajari kami kalau bajak laut juga memiliki aturannya sendiri, kita hanya merebut dari kapal-kapal pedagang gelap dan perompak lainnya, tapi Putri bukanlah pedagang gelap juga bukan perompak, tapi kenapa kau begitu egoisnya menjadikan Putri sebagai milikmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Naruto. Pria itu terdiam kemudian ia meremas kedua tangannya.

"Keluarlah!" ucap Naruto lirih. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan mengajak kelima anak-anak tersebut keluar walaupun sempat terjadi perlawanan tapi Sakura dengan lembut mengajak mereka dan memberikan pengertian kepada mereka. Naruto terdiam melihat wajah teduh tersebut kemudian ia melepaskan topinya dan meletakkanya diatas meja yang ada disampingnya. Saat terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata kemudian ia mengecup bibir ranum Hinata singkat tapi begitu hangat. "Apakah keputusanku ini salah Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku hanya ingin dirimu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu, aku hanya ingin kau berada disisiku, Hinata," ucap Naruto. Sebuah tetesan air menetes ke pipi Hinata, air membasahi pelupuk matanya, menangis? Ya, sang kapten kapal menangis, membasahi matanya yang beririskan samudera tersebut. "Egoiskah aku? Kenapa kau menolakku seperti ini? Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menyatukan dahinya ke dahi Hinata.

Isak itu begitu terdengar memilukan, suara ombak dibawah sana terdengar sangat jelas dan tubuh yang begitu kuat mulai retak dan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Menyakitkan, semuanya begitu menyakitkan jiwa dan raganya. Ia hanyalah batu karang yang suatu saat akan diselimuti oleh lumut yang kemudian hancur secara perlahan. Ia tahu itu, tapi kenapa secepat ini? Kenapa? Ia tidak tahu, sudah cukup, ia sudah lelah dengan semua kebohongan dirinya yang terlalu menganggap dirinya kuat, terlalu menganggap dirinya bijak dan terlalu menganggap dirinya sudah bahagia dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan selama 12 tahun ini. Saat ia bersumpah untuk tidak menginjakkan kakinya di tanah keluarga Hyuuga saat itu pula ia bersumpah tidak akan menemui putri yang teramat ia cintai. Melupakan cintanya dan hanya akan mencintai lautan dimana semua kehidupannya dan pertualangannya berlanjut. Bergerumul dengan para bajak laut lain, berpetualang, bermain dengan lautan serta melawan badai. Melawan badai, huh, ia sanggup melawan badai tapi untuk melawan hasrat dan nafsunya? Ia begitu lemah, ia begitu mudah untuk menyerah.

"Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Naruto lirih sambil melepaskan dahinya dari dahi Hinata. Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya kemudian ia mengelus pipi Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian mata Hinata terbuka kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan syahdu dan ekspresi sedih.

"Kapten?" ucap Hinata lemah. Naruto hanya diam mendengar suara Hinata yang khas tersebut. "Wajah Kapten mengingatkan saya pada teman kecil saya," ucap Hinata sambil memandang langit-langit dari kabin kapal tersebut. "Namanya Menma, seorang pemuda yang begitu periang dan juga usil, hm," Hinata mendengus. "Saya kehilangan dia 12 tahun yang lalu, tidak ada kata-kata perpisahan dan tidak ada derai air mata saat saya tahu ia pergi meninggalkan kerajaan dan saya, rasa bersalah itu membuat saya tidak bisa melupakannya, apa gunanya menangis kalau itu hanya berdampak pada kinerja kehidupan saya yang sebagai Putri Mahkota?" Hinata tersenyum. "Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu saat saya berjalan ditengah keramaian kota seseorang memanggil saya, suaranya begitu lembut dan riang kemudian berubah menjadi rintihan, karena penasaran saya mengejarnya, menjauhi para pengawal dan pergi mengikuti suara yang memanggil saya dengan kuda," ucap Hinata sambil tertawa lirih. "Bukannya menemukan pemilik dari suara itu saya malah bertemu dengan para pedagang budak dan menjadikan saya barang dagangan mereka," Hinata melihat Naruto sambil tertawa. "Sungguh tindakan ceroboh bukan," ucap Hinata sambil menutup matanya. "Dia sering memarahi saya karena hal itu, tapi yang saya dengar saat itu adalah suaranya, ia memanggil saya dengan suara kesakitan dan kepedihan, meminta saya untuk mengobatinya dan merangkulnya kembali," ucap Hinata lirih. "Saya... saya ingin kembali ke istana, memerintah kerajaan Byakugan dengan kekuatan saya, melindungi rakyat saya dan melaksanakan apa yang diinginkan oleh teman saya yang bernama Menma itu," ucap Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata tersebut.

Adakah yang terlupakan olehnya? Adakah yang membuat sang putri bersikukuh untuk tetap kembali ke kerajaannya? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh dan memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Hinata melihat Naruto yang tampak menggigil sambil membelakangi tubuhnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menutup matanya. Naruto melupakan sesuatu, iya, ia melupakan sesuatu yang teramat penting bagi dirinya dan orang yang dikasihinya ini. Tapi kenapa ia melupakannya? Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia melupakan perkataannya itu? Naruto melihat Hinata yang hanya terdiam dalam pembaringannya dan wanita itu membuka matanya seraya melihat kearah Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sangat menyedihkan. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Hinata sambil menegakkan badannya seraya membuka selimutnya hendak mendekati Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia membuang wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata terdiam dalam duduknya melihat jawaban Naruto tersebut.

"Kembalilah beristirahat!" titah Naruto sambil mengambil topinya dan memasangnya seraya menutupi wajahnya. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya. Tak lama termenung di ranjang tersebut ia bangkit dan mendengar suara seruan dari luar.

"TORTUGAAAA," teriak Kiba sambil berdiri dianjungan. Hinata membuka pintu kabin dan melihat beberapa awak kapal yang berdiri di pinggir kapal dan melihat daratan yang bernama Tortuga. Gaara melihat kearah Hinata yang terdiam ditempatnya kemudian ia melihat sang kapten yang sedang mengambil alih kemudi sedang tersenyum lebar melihat daerah yang paling menyenangkan baginya ada di depan mata. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut menghela nafasnya kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ke buritan dan berdiri disamping sang kapten yang sedang tersenyum dengan lebar sambil membawa kapalnya ke daratan yang bernama Tortuga tersebut.

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya memikirkan sesuatu guna melepaskan diri dari kekangan dari kapten yang sungguh membuatnya terasa tersakiti ini. Ia harus kabur dari cengkraman pemuda itu. Ia harus kembali ke Byakugan bagaimanapun caranya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah anak-anak yang ia selamatkan dengan senyuman tipis. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Putri Mahkota, calon ratu yang akan menjalankan roda pemerintahan. Ia harus kuat dan berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Kembali ke Byakugan adalah tekadnya untuk saat ini. Menangis dan meratapi takdir tidak akan mengubah apapun, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Pergi pulang ke Byakugan.

~Mer~

Naruto mengenggam pergelangan Hinata sambil menariknya menuju sebuah tempat di salah satu sudut kota Tortuga yang dipenuhi oleh para bajak laut tersebut. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara maupun suara protes dari mulut Hinata atas perlakuan kasar dari Naruto. Karena menurutnya melawanpun tidak ada gunanya, Naruto terlalu keras dan susah untuk dilawan. Mereka terus berjalan melewati para bajak laut yang sempat menganggu Hinata dan akhirnya mendapatkan pukulan telak di bagian wajah mereka. Tangan mereka menggerayangi tubuh yang dibaluti oleh gaun indah tersebut. Orang yang melakukan itu langsung mati ditempat kala Naruto mengusungkan pedangnya dan menggorok leher dari pemuda jalang itu.

"Sudah kubilang, dia milikku, jangan sentuh perabotan milikku dengan tangan kotor menjijikan kalian itu, mengerti Babi!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan tangan kirinya dan mengacungkan pedangnya kearah pria lainnya dengan darah yang masih menetes dengan perlahan di ujung pedangnya. Hinata hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan dada Naruto. Tidak berani menatap korban Naruto yang mati menggenaskan dengan leher yang yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar. "Manusia jalang, lebih hina dari babi," ucap Naruto sambil menginjak kepala korbannya dan menendang tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut. "Ayo," ucap Naruto sambil membawa Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan manusia yang memandang kearah kepergian Naruto dan Hinata.

"Wah, wah, dia sedang tidak enak hati yah," ucap seorang wanita sambil memegang dagunya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Ia memiliki dada yang diatas rata-rata serta rambut pirang dengan rambut dikucir dua. Serta memiliki tanda di dahinya berwarna biru muda.

"Wanita itu bukannya Putri Hinata, Nona Tsunade," ucap seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan seekor babi ditangannya. Wanita yang bernama Tsunade tersebut tersenyum lebar kemudian ia mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya jangan menganggu anak itu sekarang, Suzune, bawa mayat anak buah kita itu dan kuburkan di tempat biasa!" ucap Tsunade sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Wanita yang bernama Suzune menyuruh para pria untuk membereskan kekacauan yang di buat oleh Naruto tersebut.

Hinata yang masih menegakkan kepalanya kemudian ia melihat kearah Naruto yang masih memandang jalanan dengan tatapan dingin dan datar. Ia menuntun Hinata untuk tetap bisa berjalan menuju ketempat yang Hinata sendiri juga tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana dirinya ini. Akhirnya Naruto berhenti di sebuah rumah bertingkat dengan arsitektur mewah. Seperti kastil yang di jaga oleh puluhan penjaga. Mereka melihat kearah Naruto dan menanyakan keperluannya mendatangi kastil tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu tampak seorang pemuda dengan kacamata mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Wajahnya tampak terkejut melihat wanita yang dibawa oleh Naruto tersebut. Naruto memandang pemuda itu kemudian ia menarik tubuh Hinata hingga ia dapat memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan pandang dia terlalu lama, Taruho, kau tidak punya hak untuk itu," ucap Naruto lirih. Taruho terdiam kemudian ia melihat kearah Naruto dan menghela nafasnya. "Shion ada dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Nona Shion sedang menunggumu di ruang tunggu," ucap Taruho sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto melihat Hinata kemudian ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menariknya kembali. Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, sang kapten tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan kekarnya tersebut dan tetap saja didalam hatinya yang terdalam ia tidak menolaknya, tentu saja itu membuat Hinata. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan mengikuti langkah sang kapten yang sesekali milirik kearahnya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan mengikuti Taruho dari belakang. Melewati lorong kastil yang dipenuhi oleh obor-obor penerang lorong tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti saat melihat sebuah bangunan besar di dekat taman bunga. Pintu itu menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya ingin mengetahui apa yang ada didalamnya. Ada sesuatu yang sangat besar dan kuat berada disana tersegel dan tampak terlelap. Naruto berhenti dan melihat kearah Hinata yang memerhatikan ruangan tersebut dengan wajah kusut. Ia mendekati Hinata kemudian memeluk pundak wanita itu seraya mendorongnya kedepan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pandangan mata beririskan perak itu masih tertuju kearah pintu itu dan Naruto hanya bisa mendorong wajah Hinata kearah depan dengan lembut. Ada yang membuatnya tertarik dengan pintu itu. Tapi apa? Pikirnya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu!" ucapnya saat Hinata melihat kearah Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

Hinata terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. Sementara itu sang pemuda hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus kepala Hinata. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengenggam tangan Hinata, membimbing wanita itu menuju sebuah pintu dimana ia akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita berkimono dengan rambut panjang pirang pucat yang tergerai dengan indah di punggungnya. Wanita dengan iris ungu yang bersinar dengan terang tersebut tersenyum melihat kearah Naruto dan tidak memerhatikan Hinata yang berada dibelakang pemuda tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mendekati pemuda itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian memperlihatkan Hinata pada Shion yang langsung terkejut melihatnya. Hinata hanya diam melihat Shion walaupun ada sedikit keterkejutan dari dirinya saat melihat Shion yang menyerupai dirinya, hanya membedakan warna rambut dan iris mata saja, tetap saja semuanya sama. "Ikh, apa maksudmu membawa gadis ini kesini?" tanya Shion dengan nada kesal.

"Kau pikir apa, Shion?" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata. Gadis bersurai hitam tersebut terkejut saat Naruto memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra. "Aku akan membawa Suzaku hari ini beserta Byakko," ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengenggam tangan Hinata. Begitu posesif, pikir Taruho saat melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang tampak melindungi Hinata dari semua makhluk yang mendekatinya.

"Tidak kuizinkan, kau tahu Byakko dan Suzaku adalah makhluk legenda yang siapapun tidak bisa menjinakkannya, dan kau sendiri sudah mencoba itu bukan Naruto," ucap Shion masih dengan nada kesal. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah Hinata yang masih berdiri sambil memegang kedua tangannya dan menundudukkan kepalanya.

"Suzaku, Byakko, bukannya itu teman-temannya Genbu-sama, jadi selama ini mereka terkurung disini?" pikir Hinata dengan mata yang membelalak.

"Bukannya aku yang menangkap mereka, dan mereka adalah milikku bukan, Shion," ucap Naruto meremehkan. Shion mendecih dengan kesal.

"Dan ini kediamanku Naruto, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berdua pergi begitu saja dari tempat ini," ucap Shion sambil berdecak pinggang. Hinata meremas tangannya hingga menampak garis tangannya yang memutih.

"Jadi kalian mengurung Suzaku-sama dan Byakko-sama disini," gumam Hinata. Naruto dan Shion melihat kearah Hinata yang memandang mereka dengan wajah terkejut. "Kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian tahu betapa tidak seimbangnya Fantasia gara-gara kalian," Hinata memegang kepalanya. Naruto mendekati Hinata dan ia mengangkat tangannya hendak memegang pipi Hinata. "Plaaaak," Hinata menangkis tangan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kekecewaan.

"Sudah cukup, Tuan, kenapa anda menangkap Suzaku-sama dan Byakko-sama? Mereka makhluk setingkat dewa yang melindungi dunia Fantasia, gara-gara anda, Seiryu-sama dan Gendu-sama harus bekerja keras untuk melindungi inti dari dunia Fantasia agar tidak bersinggungan dengan dunia manusia dan makhluk fantasi, anda tahu apa akibatnya kalau itu terjadi, bangsa makhluk fantasia yang berbahaya dapat menyerang manusia karena perbuatan anda ini, Kapten Naruto," Hinata menutup wajahnya dan meremas kepalanya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia mendekati Shion dan tersenyum penuh arti saat wanita itu membelalakkan matanya. Naruto mendekati Hinata kemudian memegang kedua tangan wanita itu.

"Karena itulah aku mengajakmu kesini, Putri, aku menangkap mereka karena ada alasan tertentu, dan sekarang kau disini untuk melepaskan mereka," ucap Naruto sambil membelai wajah Hinata yang masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kekecewaan.

"Meskipun begitu anda sudah memperlakukan mereka layaknya seekor binatang peliharaan, mereka bukan binatang peliharaan, Tuan," Hinata menampis tangan Naruto kemudian ia memundurkan tubuhnya. "Saya yakin gedung yang saya lihat tadi adalah tempat mereka di kurung," ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Naruto mendecih kemudian ia mengenggam erat tangan Hinata yang lengsung memberontak tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto yang berlebihan kepadanya.

"Kau milikku, kau adalah tahananku, jangan bertindak seenaknya layaknya kau seorang putri disini," desis Naruto sambil memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh dengan emosi. Hinata menatapnya dengan marah dan ia berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Aku adalah putri, aku adalah pelindung mereka dan kau seenaknya menangkap mereka untuk kepentinganmu sendiri, egois, aku benci padamu," ucap Hinata yang masih berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Hilang sudah kata-kata formal yang selalu terlantur lewat lidah dan bibir indah sang putri dan terbawa emosi bukanlah dirinya, Hinata sadar itu tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Mengurung para Shijin disini adalah suatu tindakan yang tidak berprikemanusiaan dan fatal akibatnya kalau mereka tidak dilepaskan, seharusnya mereka berada di tempat mereka, melindungi inti dari dunia Fantasia adalah tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya seenaknya mengurung mereka seperti binatang peliharaan.

"Iiikh," Naruto tampak sangat kesal dan mengencangkan genggaman tangannya. "Disini bukan Byakugan, kau bukan putri disini, kau tahananku, kau perabotanku dan milikku seorang, kau mengerti," ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan Hinata dan tubuh wanita itu hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai melihat Hinata yang merintih kesakitan dan masih ada rona kemarahan di wajahnya.

"Dimanapun aku berada gelar putri masih mengikatku, kau jangan seenaknya, Naruto! Aku bukan perabotan dan aku bukanlah milikmu, aku milik rakyat Byakugan, kau mengerti itu!" ucap Hinata marah. Naruto mendengus dengan ekspresi mengejek. Kemudian ia mengencet wajah wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Wanita keras kepala, kau mau apa sekarang hah? Kau sedang menari ditanganku, mengerti! Kalau kau tidak hati-hati aku akan mengenggammu sampai kau sendiri sulit untuk bernafas," Naruto tersenyum puas melihat wajah Hinata.

"Menma," ucap Hinata. Bulir bening keluar dari pelupuknya dan Naruto terkejut mendengar nama itu. "Aku akan bertahan demi Menma," ucap Hinata sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto dan meremasnya sekuat yang ia bisa. "Memang kau mirip dengannya, tapi kau bukanlah Menmaku, kau bukan Menmaku," ucap Hinata hingga aura berwarna ungu melingkupi tubuhnya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melihat ke belakang tubuh Hinata ada sebuah pentagram berwarna ungu yang siap membuka sebuah gerbang.

Shion membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pentagram pemanggilan itu. Naruto melirik kearahnya kemudian tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat Hinata yang masih menggengam tangannya dengan erat. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengaitkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata dan melepaskan gencetannya terhadap wajah Hinata.

"Dari dulu memang tidak berubah, yah selain sikapmu yang langsung mengeluarkan makhluk abdi kalau marah sih, Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Wanita itu terkejut begitupun dengan Shion serta Taruho yang berada diambang pintu. "Jangan lakukan itu disini, kau tahu ini milik Putri Mahkota kerajaan Onigami, kalau kau menghancurkannya, mau tidak mau kerajaanmu dan kerajaannya akan berperang," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dan meneteskan air matanya. "Sudah-sudah, jangan menangis, aku akan melepaskannya, sudah kubilang bukan," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata dan melirik Shion. Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia memegang kepalanya.

"Haaah, aku mengerti baiklah, Taruho antarkan Naruto dan Putri Hinata ke tempat Byakko dan Suzaku," ucap Shion sambil melihat Taruho yang langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya saat mendengar titah sang tuan. Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Shion kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan masih dalam posisi memeluk Hinata. "Dan Naruto setelah ini temui aku ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucap Shion sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba melemas. Shion melirik kebelakangnya dan melihat Naruto yang mengikuti Taruho dari belakang sambil membopong Hinata dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian meneteskan bulir bening dari pelupuk matanya tersebut.

"Anda bisa menurunkan saya disini, Tuan Naruto!" ucap Hinata yang masih dalam pengkuan Naruto. Pemuda itu melihat kearah Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya kemudian ia tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti Taruho.

"Kau tenang saja Hinata, aku akan membawamu kepada mereka," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya dan mengenggam kedua tangannya seraya mengurut pergelangan tangannya yang memar karena genggaman Naruto yang kuat.

Naruto meliriknya dan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wanita yang sedang galau hanya karena dua makhluk yang lemah itu. Kemudian beralih ke tangan Hinata yang memar karena perlakuan kasarnya. Naruto menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat kearah depan dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan itu salah dan dapat menghancurkan keseimbangan dunia, tapi ia punya alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan itu semua. Egois memang tapi kedua makhluk itu sangat lemah baginya, hanya butuh 10 menit untuk menangkap mereka. Walaupun setingkat dewa, kedua makhluk itu tetaplah binatang legenda dan tentu saja lebih lemah darinya. Terbukti dari dirinya yang bisa menangkap kedua makhluk itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Kekecewaan tumbuh saat itu dan entah kenapa ia memilih untuk mengurung mereka berdua disini. Dua ekor Shijin sudah cukup untuk melindungi negeri itu.

"Tapi saya bisa berjalan sendiri," ucap Hinata lirih. Naruto hanya diam dan ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu dimana Hinata memeperhatikannya dengan sangat dalam. Mereka melewati taman bunga dan Shion memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan sedih. Apalagi Naruto yang tidak menurunkan Hinata dari pangkuannya. Keposesifan yang sangat terlihat jelas. Tanpa ia sadari bulir bening itu mengalir dengan lembut dari pelupuknya dan bermuara di pipinya.

Sesampainya di depan gedung yang dilihat Hinata tadi, Taruho melihat mereka berdua setekah ia berhenti tepat di depan gerbang gedung tersebut dan Naruto menurunkan Hinata seraya memegang tangan Hinata yang memar dengan lembut.

"Saya hanya mengantar sampai disini," ucap Taruho sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Saya permisi," Taruho kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hanya aku yang bisa membukanya, kau bisa minggir sedikit," Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang memerhatikan gerbang menuju tempat dua ekor shijin yang terkurung disana, ditengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah lambang spiral yang menjorok kedalam. Naruto menghirup nafasnya kemudian ia mengeluarkan Mana, sebuah energi berwarna biru dan membentuk sebuah bola dengan gerakan angin yang berputar-putar didalamnya. Hinata terdiam melihat angin tersebut dan ia memperhatikan Naruto yang mengarahkan bola angin itu kearah spiral yang berada ditengah gerbang. Angin itu membuat retakan di gerbang tersebut dan menghancurkannya dalam seketika.

Hinata menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya saat debu yang berterbangan karena angin membuatnya secara reflek menghentikan debu tersebut mengenai matanya agar tidak perih. Naruto hanya menutup matanya kemudian saat ia merasa debu tersebut sudah mulai menghilang. Naruto membuka matanya begitupun dengan Hinata.

"Halo, Byakko dan Suzaku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata memperhatikan dua makhluk yang terantai didalam ruangan yang sangat besar tersebut. Salah satunya seekor harimau berwarna putih dan seekor burung berwarna merah. Sang harimau mengaung dan sementara burung berwarna merah itu memekik. Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil berdecak pinggang melihat kedua dewa penjaga tersebut. "Saatnya melepaskan kalian, jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti itu, aku tahu kalian senang dan aku membawakan kalian seseorang yang mungkin sangat kalian sukai," Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menegakkan wanita itu dihadapan kedua dewa pelindung tersebut.

"Byakko-sama, Suzaku-sama," Hinata tersenyum melihat hewan yang ada dihadapannya.

* * *

**Continue**

* * *

**Glosarium...**  
**Shijin :** adalah 4 hewan penjaga arah mata angin dalam mitologi Cina dan Jepang, terdiri dari, Seiryuu (Timur), Suzaku (Selatan), Genbu (Utara), Byakko (Barat) keterangan lebih lanjut baca di google you... hehehehehehe

**Tortuga **adalah pulau dari para bajak laut.. dan in benar-benar ada, terletak di kepulauan Karibia milik negara Haiti... salah satu tempat yang pernah disebut-sebut di film Pirate Of Carribean... yang udah nonton pasti tahu...

**Fantasia**, nah ini adalah tempat rekaan yang kubuat sendiri... disini adalah dunia dimana makhluk-makhluk dari mitologi bertempat tinggal... layaknya manusia mereka juga memiliki kekuasaan disetiap tempat... ada yang jahat seperti makhluk yang bernama Orc, Ghoblin dan lainnya... tempat ini tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang karena membutuhkan persetujuan dari keempat penjaga yakni Shijin. Karena itu posisi mereka sangat penting karena tidak tertutup kemungkinan makhluk Fantasia yang berniat jahat akan keluar dari gerbang yang dijaga di empat arah kalau tidak dijaga. Semenjak Shijin... Suzaku dan Byakko menghilang... yang menjadi tanggungan di kedua gerbang tersebut adalah keluarga Hyuuga karena itu posisi Suzaku digantikan oleh Hanabi adik dari Putri Hinata dengan ditemani oleh seorang jenderal besar Hyuuga Neji sementara posisi Byakko di gantikan oleh Raja Byakugan langsung karena memang Utara merupakan daerah kekuasaan dari kerajaan para makhluk fantasia yang buruk rupa serta jahat.

Sekian glosarium kali ini... kalau ada yang ingin dipertanyakan silahkan PM yah...

**Untuk balasan reviewnya...**

**Diane Ungu** : iya... ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu mereka berdua jadi ikutin terus yah... terima kasih banyak...

**Algojo** : udah update... terima kasih banyak

**K** : Terima kasih banyak maaf yah baru bisa update sekarang...

**sweet neko** : terima kasih banyak...

**ShinRanXNaruHina **: Terima kasih banyak... takut bikin genre adventure sebenarnya jadi coba-coba dulu dah... hehehehehe

Oke... yang ngereview log-in sudah aku balas yah lewat PM

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak pada pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya yang padat untuk membaca fic ini... maaf ficnya lama sekali untuk diupdate dan maaf juga karena jawabanku yang pendek... g tahu mau ngomong apa selain maaf dan terima kasih T^T...

Saran dan Kritik diterima...

Terima kasih banyak...


	3. Chapter 3

**OCEANS ****AND**** ROYAL**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

* * *

Suara bergemuruh terdengar keras saat Naruto menghancurkan pintu dimana kedua hewan legenda yang ia tangkap terkurung. Ia tersenyum kepada kedua hewan yang memandang kearahnya dengan bengis. Suara rantai pengikat gerakan mereka berdua terdengar sangat jelas kala mereka bergerak dan meraung penuh amarah kepada Naruto yang hanya diam sambil menutup matanya. Menurutnya itu bagaikan melodi yang sangat indah kala ia akan bertarung tapi kali ini, ia tidak akan bertarung.

"Hinata sekarang giliranmu," ucap Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang berdiri didepannya. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat kedua hewan legenda itu kemudian ia memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka dikurung Tuan?" tanya Hinata sambil membentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Naruto melihat tindakan Hinata tersebut, ada yang aneh. Sang Putri mengeluarkan pentagram dengan cahaya berwarna kuning dan Hinata memasukkan tangannya kedalam pentagram yang hanya muat untuk satu tangan itu.

"4 tahun, kau pasti tahu itu," jawab Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia menarik sebuah tongkat dengan kristal biru diatasnya dari pentagram bercahaya kuning tersebut. Tongkatnya bercahaya bagaikan pantulan langit di lautan. Naruto tersigap melihat tongkat itu, ia tidak pernah melihat sihir pemanggil senjata seperti itu sebelumnya dan ia yakin keluarga Hyuuga tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil sebuah senjata yang bersinar bagaikan sinar penerang malam seperti itu.

"Horus, aku meminjam kekuatanmu untuk menenangkan makhluk yang dipenuhi kegelapan ini, berikan cahayamu dan redakan amarahnya," ucap Hinata sambil memandang Byakko dan Suzaku yang masih meronta dalam ikatannya. "Terkurung dalam kegelapan, cahaya dan harapan, bersatulah atas perintah penguasamu!" Hinata memutarkan tongkatnya dan menancapkan ujung tongkat yang tedapat tombak tersebut. Cahaya melingkupi kedua makhluk tersebut, sebuah pentagram berwarna kuning menyelimuti mereka di tanah dimana keduanya berpijak. "Berikan aku kekuatan, berikan aku cahaya harapan untuk menyelamatkan makhluk tak berdosa ini," Hinata menutup matanya dan membentangkan kedua tangannya. "LAKSANAKAN TUGASMU, HORUS!" teriak Hinata pada saat yang bersamaan keluar seekor burung raksasa dengan tubuh manusia dari kristal biru yang ada diatas tongkat Hinata. Suara pekikkannya menggelegar hingga memekakkan telinga makhluk yang tinggal pulau tersebut.

Para penghuninya langsung keluar dari rumah mereka masing-masing, melihat apa yang terjadi di bukit yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya kuning. Seekor manusia berkepala burung berdiri dibelakang Hinata, ia membentangkan tangannya kearah Byakko dan Suzaku yang memekik. Hinata terdiam melihat kedua makhluk itu kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan mengeluarkan senyuman lebar hingga menghiasi paras cantiknya. Ia kembali membentangkan tangannya.

"Mari kita pulang, Suzaku-sama, Byakko-sama," ucap Hinata bersamaan dengan Horus yang menyinari kedua makhluk legenda yang ada dihadapannya. Pentagram yang menyelimuti mereka berdua bersinar kuat dan membuat kedua hewan tersebut memekik kesakitan. Naruto memandangnya dengan takjub, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Sudah tersampaikan," ucap Hinata sambil menutup matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya. Angin lembut berhembus dan menerbangkan rambut panjangnya serta gaun panjangnya. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Horus," ucap Hinata sambil membuka matanya dengan perlahan sementara manusia setengah burung itu tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menghilang seiring menghilangnya tongkat yang tertancap didepan Hinata.

"Wow, aku kira akan lama prosesnya," ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan senjataku kalau-kalau mereka mengamuk, lho, Tuan Putri," bisik Naruto tepat dibelakang telinga Hinata.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk melukai mereka Tuan," ucap Hinata sangar kemudian ia berjalan mendekati kedua hewan legenda yang berubah menjadi anak kecil tersebut. Hinata duduk didepan kedua anak-anak tersebut. Salah satunya berambut merah pendek dengan sayap merah di punggungnya, ia memandang Hinata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Hinata tanpa busana begitupun dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang terbaring lemah disamping anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata merah menyala tersebut. "Suzaku-sama," ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pipi anak laki-laki itu. Pemuda bernama Suzaku itu menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia merintih dan memeluk Hinata sambil meraung sementara anak laki-laki yang terbaring di hadapan Hinata menatap Hinata lewat iris hijau serta mata kucingnya.

"Untung kau datang cepat Hinata," ucapnya sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Hinata memegang kepala pemuda itu dan mencoba untuk menariknya ke pangkuannya. "Aku lelah, Hinata, aku lelah," ucapnya lirih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke paha Hinata.

"Tidurlah! Maaf aku datang terlalu lama, Byakko-sama!" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus kepala pemuda bersurai putih itu kemudian ia melihat Suzaku yang juga ikut-ikutan membaringkan kepalanya ke paha Hinata. Naruto melihat adegan itu kemudian ia menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum. Taruho datang dengan membawa selimut untuk menutupi kedua anak laki-laki yang terbaring di paha Hinata, dengan segara Naruto merebutnya dan menyelimuti tubuh kedua anak laki-laki yang tampak berumur berkisar 15 tahun itu. Hinata melihat Naruto yang mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang bernama Byakko dan Taruho membawa Suzaku di pangkuannya.

~Mer~

Hinata duduk di pinggir ranjang dimana Suzaku dan Byakko terlelap dengan nyaman. Kemudian ia bangkit dan melihat Naruto yang berdiri disamping pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Pemuda itu melipat tangannya dan bersandar ke dinding, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam seekor binatang buas yang sedang memerhatikan mangsanya.

"Besok saya akan pergi, mengantarkan Byakko-sama dan Suzaku-sama ke Byakugan, jadi terima kasih telah...," putus Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis saat ia mendengar suara dentuman keras dari Naruto. Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak marah dengan posisi tangan berada di pintu ruangan itu.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata. "Aku melepaskannya karena aku ingin kau menuntunku ke Fantasia bersama kedua hewan ini," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto, ke Fantasia? Hah, ia tahu, Fantasia memang memiliki jutaan harta yang tertimbun di setiap penjuru dunianya. Semua bajak laut akan mendapatkan kejayaannya apabila mereka bisa masuk dan kembali dengan selamat dari dunia itu. Tapi sudah ribuan tahun berlalu semenjak seorang pendeta yang mempunyai gelar Rikudo Sannin menjelajahi dunia itu, tidak ada satupun manusia yang dapat menginjakkan kakinya lagi di dunia manusia. Kecuali seorang bajak laut yang mempunyai kemampuan melebihi dewa dan sungguh cerdas. Memakai kecerdasaannya untuk dapat selamat dari dunia itu. "Dengan adanya kalian bertiga, itu akan mempermudahkanku untuk menjelajahi dunia itu dengan sesuka hatiku," ucap Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata. Ia mendorong tubuh wanita tersebut ke tubuhnya, mengelus wajah putih tanpa cacat itu dan memerhatikan setiap sudut wajah yang terpahat sangat indah didepan matanya.

"Saya akan mengantarkan mereka, itu pasti," ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto terdiam. "Yang pasti tanpa anda Tuan," Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bengis. Naruto meringis, sudah cukup, ia tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini begitu keras kepala? Naruto mencengkram pinggang Hinata dengan kuat kemudian ia menarik wanita itu menuju kamar yang ada disebelah kamar Byakko dan Suzaku beristirahat.

"Perlu berapa kali aku bilang kalau kau itu...," putus Naruto sambil mencampakkan tubuh Hinata ke lantai hingga wanita itu meringgis kesakitan. "... MILIKKU," teriak Naruto sambil membanting pintunya seraya mengunci pintu tersebut. Hinata melihat kearah Naruto kemudian ia meremas tangannya hingga garis-garis tangannya memutih.

"Aku bukan milikmu, aku bukan milikmu, aku bukan milikmu," ucap Hinata berulang kali mencoba mempertegas bahwa dirinya bukanlah milik Naruto. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dengan perlahan dan Naruto meremas tangannya kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik Hinata dan melemparnya ke kasur besar yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Hinata meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman seorang bajak laut yang sudah gelap mata. "Lepaskan aku!" ronta Hinata saat Naruto mengunci kedua tangan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang besar. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai melihat wajah panik dari Putri tersebut.

"Sekali kubilang milikku akan menjadi milikku selamanya, Hinata," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengecup leher Hinata seraya menjilatinya dengan nikmat. Wanita itu berteriak, menolak keberadaan Naruto yang hendak menjamah seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku!" ronta Hinata. Naruto tidak bergeming kemudian ia mengalihkan bibirnya ke pipi Hinata dan mengecup setiap pahatan paras cantik itu dan berhenti tepat di bibir Hinata yang mungil. Kecupan panas itu terjadi diiringi penolakkan Hinata terhadap kecupan itu. Tangan kiri Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan melepaskan resleting gaun sang putri yang ada dibelakang punggungnya, kemudian ia meraba tubuh putih mulus itu dengan lembut. Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata saraya melepaskan gaun putih nan indah itu dari tubuh Hinata hanya sebatas pinggangnya, karena Naruto mengalihkan kedua tangannya ke leher Hinata dan mengelusnya dari lengan atas sampai lengan bawah wanita itu. Sesampainya ditangan Hinata, Naruto menarik tangan itu dan mengecupnya.

"Tubuhmu sungguh wangi, kalau aku memakanmu dan kau memakanku, kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari sisiku lagi, Hinata," seringai Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Hinata yang sudah menampakkan bahunya dan tentu saja dadanya masih tertutup oleh kain penyangga payudara. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ketakutan melihat wajah bagaikan iblis yang sekarang sedang membuka kemejanya. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia melihat Naruto kembali mendekatinya dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Sekarang Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh yang dipenuhi luka itu. Sebuah tato di pusar Naruto membuatnya terkejut dan membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang memiliki tato yang sama. Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya saat Naruto dengan seringaian seperti binatang buas mendekatinya.

Ia tidak mau, ia tidak mau bersama laki-laki jahat seperti Naruto, ia tidak mau memberikan harta berharganya pada lelaki itu. Hanya Menma, hanya Menma yang ia izinkan melakukan hal ini, iya Menma calon suaminya suatu hari nanti. Ingat Hinata, walaupun mereka berdua mirip, tapi Menma dan Naruto adalah orang yang berbeda. Hinata terus meringsut ke belakang hingga ia berhenti kala kepala dari ranjang itu menghalangi jalannya untuk kabur dari cengkraman Naruto. Bulir itu mengalir kala tangan besar Naruto merangkul tubuhnya dan mengecup lehernya dengan nikmat.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau, seseorang tolong aku...," rintihnya saat Naruto beralih kepundaknya. "Hik," isaknya. "MENMAAAA... TOLONG AKU!" teriak Hinata yang membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar nama seorang laki-laki keluar dari pita suara Hinata, kemudian ia melihat Hinata yang langsung terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. "Jangan sentuh aku lagi!" titah Hinata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk seperti bayi dihadapan Naruto. Hinata mengeluarkan bulir beningnya, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto, sungguh tidak berani. "Meskipun kau memiliki paras yang sama dengan Menma, kau bukanlah Menma, kau bukanlah Menma yang kucintai, bukanlah Menma yang selalu tersenyum riang untukku, bukan Menmaku, bukan Menmaku," isak Hinata sambil merintih.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi sambil menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia turun dari kasur dengan wajah kesal. Ia mengambil kemejanya dan memasangnya, suasana di dalam kamar itu begitu hening dan tak lama suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Naruto mendekati pintu kamar itu dan membukanya, walaupun ia sadar pakaiannya belum terpasang dengan sempurna. Taruho terkejut melihat penampilan Naruto itu, kemeja yang tidak dikancing, rambut yang acak-acakkan dan rona wajah marah terpahat di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia tidak berani melirik kedalam takut apa yang ia lihat benar-benar terjadi kemudian ia menyampaikan pesan Shion kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya 10 menit lagi," ucap Naruto sambil menutup pintu. Taruho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi dengan wajah yang sedikit merona membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Naruto merapikan pakaiannya kemudian ia melihat Hinata yang masih dalam posisi meringkuknya. Ia mendekati Hinata kemudian menarik rambut panjang Hinata yang mengiasi bingkai wajahnya kebelakang telinganya seraya mengecup pipi wanita itu dengan lembut. Matanya memerah, begitupun dengan pipinya, tangan kirinya yang dikepal serta diselimuti oleh tangan kanannya berada di bibirnya. Suara isakkan masih terdengar dari bibir yang sedikit membengkak karena ulah kasar Naruto. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti sang putri. "Ingat Hinata kalau kau sampai mengatakan hal yang sama sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk melakukan apa yang benar-benar kau hindari malam ini," bisik Naruto kemudian mengecup pipi Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, besok aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Iruka dan Kakashi!" Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata dan pergi dari kamar itu.

"Menma," isak Hinata. Naruto berhenti tepat saat ia hendak menekan handle pintu, nama itu lagi. Naruto menggigit bibirnya kemudian ia membuka pintu dengan kasar begitupun saat ia menutup pintunya. Naruto terdiam di depan pintu, kemudian ia meremas tangannya dan memukul dinding yang ada disisi kanannya.

"Pembohong," batin Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kau pembohong Hinata," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan pintu kamar yang sudah ia kunci itu. "Menmamu sudah mati, Menmamu sudah membusuk di neraka, harusnya kau sadar itu semenjak ia mengamuk di kerajaanmu," ucap Naruto. "Kerajaan yang teramat kau cintai itu," Naruto berhenti kemudian ia melihat rembulan lewat jendela kaca besar disamping kirinya, ia tersenyum tipis saat mengingat masa lalunya dengan seorang anak perempuan manis dan pemalu, berdua memandangi bintang dan bulan dibawah sinar rembulan dan gelapnya malam. Menyatukan tangan mereka dan bercengkrama sambil menebak rasi bintang tentu saja menunjuk langit yang tidak tejangkau dihamparan padang rumput yang hijau. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mendekati jendela besar tersebut seraya memegang jendela kaca itu. "Hinata, hik... hik," rintihnya sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, aku juga mencintaimu Hinata, sungguh, tapi... hik... tolong berhentilah menunggunya, menunggu kekasih lamamu, ia sudah mati, ia sudah hancur Hinata," isaknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sementara kedua lengan bawahanya menyentuh kaca jendela yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Sementara itu Hinata yang memandang langit dengn posisi masih meringkuk diatas ranjang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Menma...," ucapnya lirih. "Naruto...," lanjutnya. Bulir bening itu kembali mengalir lembut di pipinya dan bermuara di pipinya. "Iiikh, sakit sekali, Menma, kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu, sungguh," gumamnya sambil membulatkan tubuhnya seperti kucing yang kedinginan di luar sana. Begitu dingin dan Hinata tidak sanggup menahan perihnya hati yang terluka itu, ia tidak tahu apa-apa, sakit rasanya, sungguh sangat sakit.

~Mer~

Shion menatap Naruto yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan menantang. Wajahnya tampak tegang dan begitu marah kepada Naruto. Sementara si pemuda pirang tersebut hanya diam menatap Shion dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau mengintipku lagi?" kata Naruto. Shion meremas tangannya kemudian ia mendekati pemuda itu seraya menamparnya. "Terima kasih," ucap Naruto sambil memegang pipinya dan memandang sendu kearah lantai.

'Sama-sama," ucap Shion sambil berbalik dan berjalan mendekati jendela di ruangan singgasananya. "Setidaknya kau sadar perlakuanmu itu sungguh tidak bermoral, Kapten," ucap Shion sambil memandang bulan penuh lewat jendela ruangan itu. Naruto hanya diam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan meremas tangannya. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Shion.

"Besok, saat tengah hari dan matahari tepat diatas kepala, aku dan para kru akan berangkat meninggalkan Tortuga," jawab Naruto sambil memandang sendu kearah bulan penuh yang berada dilangit gelap itu. Shion terdiam kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kau akan membawa Putri Hinata?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Tentu saja, dia milikku," Shion mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar penuturan Naruto tersebut kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto yang masih memandang sendu kearah bulan.

"Dia bukan milikmu, dia adalah milik rakyat Byakugan," ucap Shion sambil menutup matanya. Naruto meringgis sambil membuang wajahnya. "Kudengar Putri Hinata sudah menghilang lebih kurang satu minggu yang lalu, aku ingin tahu sudah berapa lama dia bersamamu Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tiga hari," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan dia! Sebelum kau benar-benar dihancurkan oleh Marinir dan Pasukan Jenderal Besar Hyuuga Neji," ucap Shion sambil melirik Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, kalau mereka menghalangiku, aku akan memakai'nya' untuk menghancurkan mereka berdua," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyeringai.

"Aku menyesal telah memberitahu ramalan itu kepadamu Naruto," ucap Shion sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tidak apa-apa kau menangkap Suzaku dan Byakko serta menahannya disini, karena memang kurasa keluarga Hyuuga memang bisa mengatasinya, tapi kau tahu Putri Hinata adalah tiang penyangga kehidupan Fantasia dan Gaia, mereka tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa putri itu, selain Hyuuga Hiashi yang semakin tua dan mulai melemah, Hyuuga Hanabi pun masih terlalu dini untuk menanggung beban itu," Shion mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Shion. Wanita itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersebut. "Apa kau sudah selesai menceramahiku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Shion meringgis sambil mengenggam erat tangannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. "Keras kepala, kau tahu kalau...,"

"Aku tahu Gaia akan bersinggungan dengan Fantasia itu akan berakibat buruk, aku tahu itu, lalu memangnya kenapa? Bagiku cukup dia disisiku, aku tidak apa-apa kalau itu terjadi," Shion mengangkat kepalanya dan ia melompat kearah Naruto serta memeluknya. Pemuda itu terkejut saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari perempuan yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Naruto, apakah dengan diriku ini saja tidak cukup untuk menggantikan Putri Hinata dihatimu?" tanya Shion sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidakkah bisa kau berkorban untuk kedamaian dunia ini, aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa tidak merasakan cintamu, tapi aku mohon ini demi dua dunia, aku hanya ingin melindungimu dan melindungi kedua dunia, Naruto," tangis Shion. Naruto hanya diam kemudian ia memeluk Shion dengan erat dan menutup matanya.

"Aku sudah cukup banyak berkorban, Shion, maaf," ucap Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya. Shion terkejut kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Shion dengan kening berkerut. "Aku hanya ingin egois untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sudah, aku tidak peduli dengan dunia ini, mereka boleh mencampakkanku, tapi kau Hinata...," pikir Naruto sambil memandang kearah bulan dan ia tersenyum menyeringai. "... tidak akan kubiarkan kau mencampakkanku," lanjutnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar Hinata. "Iya, hanya kau, hanya kau yang kuharapkan, Hinata, hanya kau," ucap Naruto saat ia membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan melihat wanita itu sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya.

Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan berjalan sambil melepaskan kemejanya dan melihat Hinata yang tampak tertidur dengan pulas diatas ranjang, Naruto menaiki ranjang kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang sambil tersenyum ia mengecup bahu wanita itu. Pelukan Naruto mengerat dan ia menutup matanya sambil menyesap wanginya tubuh wanita yang dalam pelukannya itu.

Hinata merasakan kehangatan dipunggungnya kala tidur malam itu, ia begitu sangat nyaman dan tubuh yang meringkuhnya itu, begitu besar dan membuatnya bermimpi indah, iya, ia bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya. Menma, anak laki-laki itu sudah dewasa dan sekarang merangkul tubuhnya dengan sangat erat dibawah hamparan bintang kala malam itu. Ia merasakan kenyamanan itu.

"Menma," gumam Hinata. Naruto yang sedang memeluknya terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali menidurkan tubuhnya sambil mendekap wanita yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Malam, Kaguyahime," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir.

~Mer~

Hinata terjaga saat matahari pagi mengenai wajahnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan sedikit menguap. Ia kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu yang ia yakini bahwa itu adalah kamar mandi. Saat hendak memegang handle pintu itu, Hinata dikejutkan dengan tubuh seorang laki-laki yang sedang bertelanjang dada serta memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya. Rambut pirang itu dihiasi handuk putih untuk mengeringkan rambut pirang yang basah itu, begitupun dengan tubuh yang porposional dan indah milik pemuda tampan dihadapan Hinata. Walaupun dipenuhi oleh luka tapi itu memiliki kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya, apalagi dengan tato di pusarnya yang mengingatkan wanita itu dengan seorang pemuda yang selama ini menghilang dari kehidupannya. Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat mata biru langit milik laki-laki itu terarah ke wajahnya.

"Permisi Tuan, saya hendak ke kamar mandi!" ucap Hinata. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum, ia menghindar dan membiarkan Hinata masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memegang rambut Hinata. Wanita itu berhenti dan ia melihat Naruto yang sedang mengecup rambutnya dan menyesap wanginya sambil menutup matanya. Wajah Hinata memerah melihat tindakan Naruto itu.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu, aku akan menunggumu di ruangan Suzaku dan Byakko!" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Hinata dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Ia langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi seraya menutup pintunya.

Naruto tersenyum saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu, kemudian ia memasang pakaiannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah melihat seorang pelayan datang membawakan gaun berwarna kuning gading untuk Hinata, yah gaun simple untuk sang putri itu adalah pesanan Naruto. Sementara itu dikamar mandi Hinata sedang berendam melihat kedua tangannya kemudian ia memeluk tubuhnya sambil meringgis. Merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya serta tubuhnya. Tapi ada rasa perih disana, ia sangat perih, Hinata tidak tahu kenapa hatinya benar-benar sakit dan dia tidak tahan untuk tetap diam seperti itu.

~Mer~

Naruto terdiam melihat dandanan Hinata saat ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Shion disampingnya. Byakko dan Suzaku masih terbaring lemah diatas ranjang dan mereka sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan wanita penjaga dunia Fantasia dan Gaia tersebut. Rambutnya yang panjang di ikat dibagian ujungnya, baju dengan warna ungu dan putih dibagian bahunya menutupi tubuh rampingnya yang indah serta wanita itu memakai celana ponggol berwarna hitam selutut dan sendal jepit dengan tali meliliti kakinya hingga mata kaki. Naruto pertama kalinya melihat Hinata memakai pakaian biasa seperti sekarang ini. Pakaian yang sangat sederhana untuk wanita setingkat Hinata yang selalu tampil elegan dan anggun dengan balutan gaun mewahnya.

"Byakko-sama, Suzaku-sama, anda sudah baikkan?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih terpana dengan penampilan baru dari wanita yang berpangkat putri tersebut.

"Aku pikir pakaian itu cocok untuknya," ucap Shion sambil melipat tangannya dan melihat Hinata yang tersenyum pada Byakko dan Suzaku yang tampak terkesan dengan penampilan Hinata. "Kalian akan pergi berpetualang, tidak mungkin Putri Hinata pergi dengan kalian dengan memakai gaun, itu akan menghalangi ruang geraknya," ucap Shion sambil melihat Naruto yang melirik kearahnya. "Gaun pemberianmu sudah kukemas jadi tenang saja, pelayanku akan mengantarkan kemasan itu ke kapalmu," Shion membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Shion," ucap Naruto. Shion hanya diam kemudian ia tersenyum dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Hinata yang tersenyum lebar kepada Byakko dan Suzaku. Mereka begitu manja kepada wanita itu. "Yah, kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum seperti itu Hinata, senyuman yang sama dengan yang dulu," pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana.

~Mer~

"Aku menitipkan mereka pada kalian," ucap Naruto pada dua orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Seorang pria dengan masker dan penutup mata sebelah kirinya sementara seorang pria dengan codet di batang hidungnya serta berkucir.

"Anak kembar?" tanya pria bercodet.

"Yah, sebenarnya ada lima anak, dua remaja dan tiga anak kembar ini, tapi dua anak remaja itu...," ucap Naruto sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia dan Hinata hendak pergi menuju rumah singgah yatim piatu yang cukup jauh dari pusat pulau Tortuga. "Dua remaja itu akan ikut denganku jadi, aku titip anak-anak ini pada kalian," ucap Naruto sambil mengurut dahinya. Kepalanya sakit meladeni setiap duel yang dilancarkan Konohamaru padanya, tadi pagi saat hendak membawa ketiga anak kembar itu dari kapal, lagi-lagi pemuda hyperaktif itu menantangnya, dan diakhiri dengan kekalahan Konohamaru tentunya. Sementara Inari sepertinya memang lebih menyukai lautan ketimbang daratan dan menurut pengamatan krunya, Inari sangat cekatan dalam memancing bahkan anak remaja itu cukup mengerti dengan ilmu astronomi, Naruto ingin memanfaatkan potensi anak itu untuk perjalanannya nanti. Sementara Konohamaru, sebenarnya ia ingin meninggalkan anak itu di Tortuga tapi kegigihan anak itu cukup membuktikan bahwa dia sanggup ikut dalam ekspedisinya kali ini. Hanya saja sifat meledak-ledaknya yang tidak bisa ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Yah, setidaknya anak-anak ini tidak ikut ekspedisimu yang berbahaya itu," ucap pria berambut putih sambil melihat ketiga anak kembar yang sedang mengelilingi Hinata.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang membawa anak-anak yatim piatu kesini, semoga kalian bertiga bisa bersenang-senang disini," ucap pria bercodet yang Hinata tahu bernama Iruka itu. Pria itu tersenyum melihat ketiga anak-anak itu.

"Aih, kau pikir aku akan selalu bertemu anak-anak setiap perjalananku, lalu sebagian anak-anak yang sudah memilih hidupnya pada kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat anak-anak yang melihat kearahnya. Ya, anak-anak panti asuhan dengan lambang lumba-lumba itu. Mereka berlari menuju kearah Naruto. Ada yang sebaya Konohamaru dan tentu saja ada yang lebih besar lagi tapi sepertinya semua yang ada disana memiliki umur dibawah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Yah, aku mendidik mereka seperti yang kau mau, sebagian sudah pergi menuju Konoha atau Byakugan atau seluruh penjuru dunia untuk mencari kehidupan mereka sendiri, kudengar ada yang jadi marinir dan pasukan penjaga perbatasan negara Hi," ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Iruka.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku menitipkan mereka pada kalian, dan hei, kenalkan ini adik baru kalian," ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan ketiga anak kecil yang tampak ketakutan di kaki Hinata. Semua anak panti asuhan itu melihat kearah anak-anak itu.

"Kembar tiga?" ucap mereka. "KYAAAAA, MANISNYA," teriak para gadis. Sambutan hangat menyertai ketiga anak kecil itu. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan gaya kelaki-lakiannya mendekati ketiga anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa adik kecil, kami disini akan melindungi kalian," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata merasakan ketulusan disana kemudian ia tersenyum dan melepaskan ketiga anak kecil itu. Mereka bertiga merengek tetap ingin bersama Hinata, tapi dengan sabar sang putri menenangkan anak-anak yang kalut itu. Terlebih lagi, penghuni panti asuhan itu tampaknya sangat ramah dan baik. Hinata dapat melihatnya dari sorotan mata para penghuninya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengeluarkan sekantong uang dan memberikannya pada Iruka.

"Ini untuk makan kalian dan perbaikan gedung, serta untuk membeli fasilitas yang kalian butuhkan, semoga cukup sampai aku datang lagi," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Iruka menerimanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Hinata melihat kearah Naruto, bingung dengan uang yang cukup banyak itu diberikan kepada pria yang bernama Iruka tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata kepada anak kembar itu. "Pergilah! Kalian bebas disini, banyak kakak-kakak yang akan menyayangi kalian," ucap Hinata sambil melihat anak-anak panti asuhan yang tersenyum pada Hinata dan ketiga anak kembar itu. "Aku menyayangi kalian," Hinata memeluk ketiga anak kembar itu, kemudian ia melepaskan pelukkannya serta memberikan ketiga anak kecil yang masih menangis terisak-isak kepada salah satu anak perempuan panti itu. "Hati-hati disini, dan jadilah anak yang baik ya," Hinata tersenyum lebar kepada anak-anak itu.

"Ayo Hinata!" ajak Naruto sambil berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan rumah para anak yatim piatu itu. Hinata bangkit kemudian ia tersenyum pada anak-anak panti sambil melambaikan tangannya yang juga membalas dengan lambaian.

"Terlalu cantik untuk disebut Putri," ucap pemuda berambut putih perak.

"Kalau disebut Dewi lebih cocok lagi, Kakashi," tawa Iruka sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Selera Naruto cukup tinggi untuk seorang bajak laut dan seekor monster sepertinya," ucap Iruka sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Kakashi hanya diam melihat Iruka kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kau boleh membawa mereka kembali setelah perjalanan ini usai Hinata," ucap Naruto yang berjalan didepan sang putri. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian ia mendekati Naruto.

"Saya masih tidak percaya kalau anda adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang telah menyerang saya tadi malam," ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan sukses membuat Hinata menubruk punggungnya. "Aduh," rintihnya kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengenggam lengan Hinata seraya menariknya dalam pengkuannya dan mengecup bibir wanita yang bagaikan dewi tersebut. Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat ia menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba Naruto. Lembut, Naruto mengengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Aku masih orang yang sama Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan kecupannya dan melihat wajah terkejut Hinata tersebut. "Jadi berhati-hatilah, atau kau panggil saja salah satu abdimu untuk melindungimu dari sifat buasku sebagai seorang laki-laki," dengus Naruto sambil tertawa kecil dan berbalik.

"Anda ingin saya memanggil abdi saya?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang berjalan didepannya sambil bergandengan tangan dengannya. Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian ia melihat Hinata dan menariknya agar lebih mendekatinya.

"Tidak usah karena aku adalah abdimu, dan cukup aku yang melindungimu, Kaguyahime," ucap Naruto lirih sambil merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. Hinata terdiam melihat senyuman Naruto yang lebar tersebut. Posisi mereka bagaikan sedang berdansa dengan tangan Naruto yang bertautan dengan tangan Hinata dan posisi tubuh Hinata yang dirangkul dibagian pinggangnya. Bukan posisi ini yang dikejutkan Hinata tapi panggilan Naruto kepadanya.

"Kaguyahime?!" ucapnya dengan wajah bingung. Naruto terdiam saat Hinata menggumamkan nama itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Yah, sepertinya para awak kapal sudah menunggu, kau kugendong saja Putri, jalanmu terlalu lambat," tawa Naruto sambil membopong tubuh Hinata dan ia berlari menyelusuri kota menuju pelabuhan. Hinata memeluk leher Naruto dan membenamkannya ke leher pria itu. Naruto tersenyum kemudian tak lama ia berlari ia melihat kapalnya dengan para awak serta Konohamaru yang sedang menunggu mereka serta dua anak dengan penampilan aneh melihat kedatangan mereka berdua. "Mulai saat ini, Hinata kau adalah salah satu kru kami, jadi lakukan yang terbaik," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata yang terkejut melihat senyuman pria itu. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Naruto hanya diam sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia menurunkan sang putri dan memerintahkan kepada semua awaknya untuk mempersiapkan pelayaran.

Angin lembut menerpa tubuh Hinata kala kapal itu mulai berlayar. Dari tempat ia berdiri ia dapat melihat punggung Naruto yang berada dianjungan berdiri sambil melipat tangannya dan tentu saja memakai topinya dengan hiasan bulu angsa tersebut. Bagitu gagah dan menawan, Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat senang dengan kembalinya dia ke samudera yang luas sementara dirinya..., akankah ia kembali lagi ke kerajaan setelah ia pergi dengan cara pemaksaan seperti ini? Hinata tidak tahu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

~Mer~

"Aku memerintahkan kalian bertiga untuk pergi melakukan perjalanan mencari Putri Hinata yang menghilang," kata seorang anak perempuan dengan gaun serta tongkat ditangannya. "Jenderal Hyuuga Neji, Panglima Rock Lee dan Panglima Tenten, semuanya kuserahkan kepada kalian," ucapnya sambil memandang ketiga orang yang sedang memberi hormat kepadanya. "Marinir dari negara Hi akan membantu jadi, kalian dipersilahkan untuk pergi," ucapnya sambil mengetuk tongkatnya beberapa kali bertanda pertemuan itu sudah ditutup. Ketiga orang yang ditunjuk oleh anak perempuan yang masih berumur 17 tahun tersebut mengangkat tubuh mereka, melihat sang putri yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan dikawal oleh seorang wanita yang merupakan pengawal pribadinya.

"Putri Hanabi terlalu dini untuk mengisi kekosongan tahta Putri Hinata," ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki potongan rambut bob serta memakai zirah berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Itu sudah tugasnya Lee, kau jangan lembek seperti itu," kata seorang perempuan bercepol dibelakang Lee, ia memakai zirah dengan ukiran rumit yang sama dengan Lee dan berwarna merah.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus mengembalikan Putri Hinata dan tentu saja mengambil Byakko dan Suzaku kembali," ucap pemuda berambut panjang dihadapan mereka. "Kerajaan ini, akan bertahan sampai dunia ini tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk berputar, aku akan menjamin akan hal itu," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan pentagram berwarna hijau. Dengan zirah berwarna perak tersebut ia memasukki gerbang yang dikeluarkan oleh pentagram ciptaannya dan disusul oleh kedua orang dibelakangnya.

Sebuah gerbang terbuka didepan seorang pemuda berambut runcing yang sedang berdiri dihadapan beberapa pasukan tempur. Tatapannya datar dan dingin saat ia melihat tiga orang memakai pakaian seorang pengelana dan sepasang pedang di sisi pinggang mereka. Pemuda dengan model rambut mencuat kebelakang tersebut membungkuk memberi hormat begitupun dengan pasukan yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Saya adalah Kapten di kapal ini, Uchiha Sasuke siap melayani Jenderal Besar Hyuuga Neji, beserta dua Panglima Besar Rock Lee dan Tenten," ucap pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang tersebut. Neji terdiam mendengar nama Uchiha tertutur dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tampan dan masih muda tersebut.

"Uchiha ya? Semuanya saya serahkan kepada anda Kapten Uchiha," ucap Neji dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dari bibirnya.

"Siap Jenderal," ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kirinya serta tangan kiri dibelakang punggungnya. Neji tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan melewati Sasuke dan para pasukan marinir yang memakai lambang negara Hi di dada kiri mereka serta lambang marinir di punggung, berwarna merah dengan bulatan spiralnya.

Sasuke melihat kearah sang jenderal dan kedua bawahannya kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah lautan lepas yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Aku yakin aku akan bertemu denganmu di samudera ini, Kitsune, Namikaze Naruto," ucapnya lirih.

* * *

**~Continue~**

* * *

Glosarium...  
**Horus **: Horus, dewa Mesir kuno, terutama disimbolkan dalam bentuk elang.

Sumpah otakku ngeblank mau membalas apa kepada reviewer... hik... maaf yah... aku bingung mau bicara apa saking senangnya ada yang menyukai fic abal-abal ini... kakakku yang di provinsi sebelah ngamuk-ngamuk karena fic ini g kunjung juga di update... dan semua reader yang menunggu fic yang biasa-biasa ini... hik... terima kasih banyak...

Tentu saja hubungan Naruto dan Hinata akan semakin berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu, identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya pun pasti akan ketahuan juga. Jodoh tidak akan kemana, dan tentu saja disini Hinata tetap milik Naruto bukan milik siapapun...

Soal keposesifan... sumpah aku g ngerti juga kenapa Naruto jadi begitu posesif banget... author macam apalah aku ini... nah saat pulang kampung kemarin yang mengingatkanku tentang keposesifan naruto itu adalah kakakku sendiri... hahahaha... ah iya karena saking cintanya sama Hinata... pemuda bajak laut itu semakin menginginkannya... saat berada dipangkuan tidak ingin lepas... hadeh dasar bajak laut...

He... he... he, begitulah terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini

Kritik dan saran ditampung yah... terima kasih banyak... ^0^/


End file.
